Love for my Soul
by TempestJuvano
Summary: Hanna is about to die... Yeah, not right now, but she knows the date has been set. And she has accepted it. But what happens when an opportunity comes in form of love, and gives her a chance of living again? DeanxOC, this fic is dedicated to giving Dean all that he has so far thought he doesn't deserve...
1. Chapter 1: Doc by day, Hunter by night

Chapter One: Doctors by day, Hunters by Night.

The day had gone off in a rush. Patient after patient showed up, and Hanna had no time to even get a coffee as she flew between rooms.

She was looking at an accident victim now, who had suffered an injury to his leg. She finished wrapping up the particularly nasty wound, when her pager beeped again, the boy in front of her jumping at the beep.

"You're going to be alright as long as you keep changing that regularly," she said to the young man. "I have to go," she told him, and barely saw him nod before she took off.

Running upstairs, she ran into Keith, an attendant. "Where's Leah?" she asked, referring to Leah Grant, another doctor at the hospital, and her friend.

"She's waiting in OR3," He replied, as he too passed her in a hurry. She walked over to her destination as fast as her legs could take her.

"Oh, Hanna, good, you're here. Get in." was all Leah said to her, as she walked into the OT. A few minutes later she was in her scrubs. They did not speak further, acting in a learned, settled rhythm that they had, quickly finishing the operation.

When they came out, Leah called out to Hanna, "Hey Hanna, what are you doing tonight?"

Hanna looked at Leah, as a knowing look came over her face. "Why? Please tell me you're not setting me up again?" Hanna's face looked almost aghast as she remembered the last time Leah introduced her to someone. That had NOT gone well.

"Oh come on, you'll like this one, I swear." Leah pouted, trying to coax Hanna. Leah always thought Hanna was far too separated from society. Being a good friend, she worried.

"Well, Matty may be coming in tonight." Hanna answered. She felt relieved to have a good enough reason to not go on another date. Not that Hanna didn't like dating, but she knew she couldn't afford forming any serious ties. That wasn't meant for her. Hanna did feel a little sad to refuse Leah, because she knew the older woman only did it out of concern.

"Your brother? He was supposed to come the day after." Leah looked suspiciously at her.

"Um, he says got an early ticket. So tonight's no-go." Hanna sheepishly explained.

"But Katie will be home, won't she?" Leah asked, referring to Hanna's roommate, a part time bartender and a full time hunter.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen Matt in over a month now. And he's only here for a day and a half. He said on the phone that he wanted to come home, all of a sudden, so I'm a bit worried too. He didn't sound tense though." Hanna spoke as if speaking to herself.

"Alright, grandma, I dunno why I even try." Leah sighed. "I gotta rush downstairs. Bye!" Leah said, looking at her own pager that had begun beeping, and ran away.

Hanna looked at the parting form of Leah, and tried to push away the thoughts that always surfaced when she thought of having any sort of romantic relationship. "Not now," She chided herself, walking over to her next task.

As she walked to her car that evening, eager to see her brother, she thought about him. He was her only family, and she knew what her price for keeping him had been.

 _"No, no no…. mother please tell me, tell me he's gonna be okay, tell me …" Hanna sobbed uncontrollably, on the other side of the phone, while her mother, a frequently relapsing alcoholic, stood shock-stilled and eerily calm, informing her that Matthew was injured in a car accident. He was in hospital, about to die._

 _Hanna didn't even remember the ride down to the hospital. When she was alone in the room with him, all she could think of was how she failed him, how she failed herself. The guilt consumed her._

 _She knew her mom would never come back now. Before this, Hanna used to believe that she could cure her mother of grief that always consumed her. Bring back the cheerful, nurturing woman that she had once been._

 _Alcohol had been the poison that had sucked the life out of their family. Her mother had at least always tried to get rid of the addiction, even if she often failed. But Hanna realized that this shock, this blow had been the last. If Matty died, her mother would probably kill herself._

 _"I'll do anything to make this go away, I swear. Matty, please don't die. I should have been here, and it's my fault."_

 _The helplessness stifled her; the pressure just kept building, as the doctors informed her that there was no more, only waiting to see Matt's body respond._

 _That they could do no more. The fact that Matt's dying was a real possibility froze her into a state of panic that she thought she would never recover from._

 _And then the blow struck._

 _She was all alone, her mother asleep somewhere in the hospital. She was by his bedside, exhausted, aged beyond her years. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere: the machines started beeping, there were flashes of lights, and nurses started streaming in._

 _She watched listlessly, not understanding, just waiting for a conclusion, hoping and praying it would be the one she wanted._

 _She just dropped to the floor, whispering, "Anything, anything, just come back Matt."_

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of footsteps. She looked around, alert of her surroundings; ready for anything that may come.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw those footsteps belonged to a known face. "Roy? What are you doing here?"

"I need to help." His face was serious, and he looked sweaty, as if he had run some distance.

Hanna trusted Roy. He was the hunter that had helped Hanna on some of her cases, and she always lent him a hand with research and patching him and his friends.

"Hey Hanna. Need your car. Mine broke down." Roy never used too many words.

"Yeah, Come on." Hanna replied, both running towards her car.

It was longer drive than Hanna expected, but Roy made short work of it, driving like a maniac. It was not luck, but constant caution that made Hanna keep some weaponry on her at all times.

Roy led the way inside the house, Hanna followed. Roy had already explained the case.

Inside the living room, a man and woman lay unconscious, in a strewn about way. Hanna saw quickly there was no bleeding anywhere, probably just hard hit to the head.

She heard a struggle, and ran further inside to see a little girl, fists clenched, tears streaming as she watched her older brother with horror.

The boy, possessed, held a knife to his wrists. Roy rushed in, pulling the girl away, trying to save her at least.

Hanna stood in front of the boy.

"Don't do this. Don't take this little boy away from his family. I know, it was unfair, that you were taken away, I know, baby." Hanna cajoled, speaking to the spirit that took possession of the little boy's body.

He stood there, his hands shivering, the sharp blade held to the wrists that were clenching a toy. Hanna almost cried, looking at the little kid who had to go through something like that.

Roy quietly stepped behind the kid, and touched him with the iron knife. He shivered, and suddenly the spirit smoked out of his body. The kid slumped down, unable to stay awake.

Roy shouted, "It's the toy soldier," Hanna quickly snatched the toy out of his hands, and threw it to Roy who had his lighter out. As he set it on fire, the spirit wailed, and burnt out.

Hanna and Roy sighed with relief. There was silence, as each got their breathing to normal.

Hanna sent Roy to comfort the little girl, and set about to checking the boy. Roy had the girl calmed down in a few seconds; he always was good with kids. The boy was just in shock, luckily, noticed Hanna, and thanked god that there were no physical injuries.

The parents were then woken, and checked for injuries. Except for a few bruises and cuts, they were both fine, but they were obviously shaken. In haltering tones, they explained what had happened before the two hunters had showed up, to save them.

Those two had had no idea what had been causing such havoc in their family for the past few days. When Hanna softly told them the truth, they were shattered. They didn't want to believe any of it, and yet, couldn't deny any of it.

A few hours later, Hanna and Roy returned to Hanna's home, where a very irate and angry Katie stood at the door. They had to stop by and get Roy's car fixed up, which took some time.

"Where were you?" She asked, bouncing because of her anger. "I called. Like ten times. And the hospital told me you'd left an hour ago. You know I don't take well to you missing," She began her rant, "Oh, and by the way, Matthew's reaching at six in the morning. He called, since you wouldn't pick up."

Hanna sighed. It looked like it would take some time before she let you or Roy inside the house.

After she'd gone on for a few minutes, Roy quietly stepped nearer to Katie, and said in his calm, cool tones, "I'm hungry."

Katie stood stunned for a minute. "I'm sorry. Come on in." She moved, and let both of them inside. "Don't think I'm done yet, Hanna." she warned.

But Hanna knew Kate was a sweetheart that couldn't bear being angry for a long time.

"Roy took me on a hunt." She replied, looking at Katie's face that said "So? What happened?"

"What was it?" she asked, as she went into kitchen, trying to get some food ready for Roy and Hanna. "Spirit!" Hanna replied shortly from the staircase, climbing upstairs to her room.

Katie had dinner ready in a few minutes, which Roy and Hanna wolfed down, hungry after a hunt. "This is a great place, I always say," Roy said.

The house was neither too small nor too huge. It had two floors; upstairs, three bedrooms, and downstairs, a guest room, living room, and a kitchen with a small attached dining room. A small garden in front, but a larger one in the backyard, was teeming with greenery, since Hanna hadn't bothered to care for it more than calling a gardener in a blue moon.

There was a spacious basement though, which lend a good advantage for the hunters in it, creating a safe-room, or a bunker within the house if they ever were in trouble.

"Yeah. Thanks to this one." Katie pointed at Hanna. "Your parent's place, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. My mom's actually. My grandfather built this house, and it passed on to mom and then to me." Hanna answered, "I spent a few summers here in my childhood. And then, two years ago, after Mum passed away, I just, I wanted to get away. So I came here and somehow ended up taking one very, very stupid hunter home." Hanna winked at Katie.

"I was drunk!" Katie argued, in a shrill voice.

"You wanted to make a move on me. So you pretended to be drunk. Let's not forget." Hanna laughed, "And you couldn't even tell I wasn't into you!" She giggled, unable to stop it.

Katie replied, with her nose high up in the sky. "Potato, Potato. I think you wanted to take me home that day."

"Anyway, after I explained my inclinations quite clearly, Katie was a mess of stuttering apologies- "Was not stuttering!"

"And then, imagine my surprise, when I'm looking for a demon, this one shows up, all guns blazing, and for a moment I'm like, is she one of them?" Hanna was into the story now, and she told it with gusto.

"Hah! You would have shot me." Katie said. "Yup. Thank god for holy water." Hanna replied.

"Thank god for holy water." Katie chanted after. "You're lucky we met that day. You were such a horrible hunter, you NEEDED me." Katie emphasized the word.

"That is one thing I have to agree on. She's saved me more than I can count." Hanna replied, thanking god silently in her mind for a friend like Katie.

"Alright, that's enough sappy stories for one time. Want something to drink?" Katie asked Roy, as she got up to help herself. "No thank you, I think I should hit the road. I like driving in the night better." Roy said.

The girls insisted, asking him to stay the night. But Roy was intent on travelling so they said their goodbyes, in the middle of the night, watching him drive away.


	2. Chapter 2: Cats out of the Bag

Hanna didn't wake up until late that morning. Katie had apparent let her sleep in. She felt panic, thinking she had a shift, but realized she was free today.

Sleepily she walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes, hoping there was some breakfast left. she checked the time on her phone. Oh, Matt should be here by now, she thought. She climbed down the staircase, eager to meet her brother.

But downstairs, a different drama was waiting.

Katie and Matt were sitting at the dining table, empty cups in front of them. They hadn't heard her walk in softly, so they jumped when she said, "Hey Matty!"

As soon as she saw her Katie said, "He knows, Han."

"Knows what?" Matt asked, looking from Hanna to Katie and then back.

Hanna blinked. What do I -

It hit her. Something had happened. Something supernatural had happened, and the wall that she had kept up between Matt and the world of monsters, had cracked.

She had tried to keep hunting out of Matt's life, even while trying to protect him. When he had insisted on moving to another city for college, she couldn't say no and tell him why, so she made arrangements with an old acquaintance, a retired hunter called Jerry whom she'd met on a hunt in that city. She asked him to let Matt stay with him, so that he'd be safe.

So what could have gone wrong? Did Jerry- Is he alright?

"What happened, Matt? Is something wrong with Jerry?" she asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Matt looked positively distressed. "I was walking home from library a few nights ago, when a strange black smoke just circled me. It hit me, rebounded and then just flew away. I followed it, I don't know why. And, you wouldn't believe me.

I saw the smoke enter inside the watchman sitting outside. The guy screamed a little, but it was over in a flash. I hid myself behind a tree, and watched. Once all smoke disappeared inside him, he stood up, looking alertly everywhere, and then-

I saw his black eyes.

I ran home, all the way. I told Jerry. He tried calling you, but you were busy that night, you had a shift. I asked Jerry what the black smoke was.

At first he wouldn't tell me. He kept saying I should talk to you, but I – I was adamant. He finally gave in and told me it was a demon.

I thought he was – that he'd gone mad. So I just told him I needed to see you. He seemed to agree with that, and I came here fast as I could."

Hanna knew she had this day coming. She hoped and prayed it wouldn't, but it did.

"Well, it was a demon and it was trying to possess you."

Matt was incredulous. "No, Come on, demons aren't real," He looked uncomfortable. That expression told Hanna that it was going to be a while before Matt would believe her, but now that he'd gotten so close to a demon, she wasn't going to leave him in the dark about it.

And Hanna had been right. Matt's logical mind at first refused to believe the truth Hanna told him. But with Hanna saying these things, his instinct was to believe his sister. He seemed to understand better when she explained it with video games as analogy. That actually got him a little fascinated, much to Hanna's displeasure.

She explained why the demon couldn't possess him, showing that their one-time tattoo parlor visit was a ruse to get an anti-possession sigil tattooed.

She told him what hunters are, what they did, and how she'd been hunting ever since Matt had gotten better from the accident.

"Hanny, that's a badass job. How did you get into all this? Did mom or dad know?" He was naturally curious. By now, he was pretty much settled into the idea.

Hanna was rendered speechless at the question. How could she tell him what she had done?

"That's a story for later, Matt. I'm tired. Let's eat." She said. Matt was tired from his journey, and so he didn't notice the Hanna was sidestepping his question.

But her mind replayed the memories from years ago. She saw in her mind, the first demon she had encountered as she lay sobbing near a dying Matt.

 _Time slowed, as she stood outside the hospital on the stranded road. She had been taken out of Matt's room while they tried to save him, and not being able to see it all, she had run outside._

 _She kept saying, over and over again. "Anything, Matt, just come back."_

 _"Would you really do anything?" a voice suddenly said. She looked up to see a man, dressed impeccably in a black suit. The grief drowned out all caution, and strangeness of the situation that she should have noticed. He looked into her eyes, and she saw a knowing look there._

 _This man has seen grief like mine._

 _"Yes," she sobbed, "anything." He gently patted her back, soothingly._

 _"Well, I could fix your brother." He nonchalantly, yet softly spoke to her, raising her hopes._

 _"How? Are you a doctor? Can you really?" Could he do it? Will it really be okay?_

 _"I'm sure I can. I can bring your brother back." He told her, again speaking in that soft tone._

 _"He's not Dead!" she shouted, vehemently, before she felt the realization and fear creep in. "Is he?" she almost spoke to herself._

 _And in a minute, they were standing in the room, where Matt's body laid, and the machines all beeping a constant, his heartbeat no longer heard._

 _"NO, no, no…" Hanna collapsed on to the floor._

 _"I can bring him back, dear. He'll be here, just as before." The man spoke again._

 _"Do it." Hanna said, her mind blank, except for one thought: I will do anything to make it right._

 _"You need to give me your soul in exchange, for that." The man informed her, slightly bending down himself, then getting down to your level on the floor._

 _Soul? What was it worth without Matt?_

 _"Take it." she said, in that same monotone. The man smiled._

 _"Seal the Deal, my dear. Kiss me."_

 _And suddenly the machine came to life._

 _She jumped up, able to hear a heartbeat, see his chest go up and down, feel him breath and live._

 _The horror, shock, the fear of something strange, was nothing compared to the life she saw in her brother's eyes as the fluttered open._

 _She shook her head as he tried to speak. "Shh. You're going to be fine." She told him, barely knowing if she was going to be fine. He nodded, and went back to rest._

 _The doctors were amazed. They were more than happy to find this case a success, not questioning it further._

 _She could herself not handle much of the joy she felt in knowing he was going to be fine._

 _And as she slept near Matt that night, she saw that man again._

 _She was yet again standing on that road._

 _"Hello, dear," He smiled at her, but something was wrong with that smile. It just looked ghastly, sorrowful. She remembered their conversation. Did I really sell my soul?_

 _"I'm afraid you did." He said, as though reading her thoughts._

 _"What does that even mean? Will I die now?" she asked, feeling afraid, that what was done would be undone. She wanted Matt alive, even if it meant dying._

 _"Now, now, sweetheart, I'm not that cruel. You would die, but you'll get ten good years of life with your brother, at the end of which I will come to collect your soul." He answered, calmly._

 _"What are you?" She asked him, her curiosity and fear getting out of control._

 _"I'm a demon, Love, a crossroads demon."_

 _"Demon?" she couldn't believe it, and yet, Matt was alive and breathing._

 _"Until ten years, Dear." He smiled again, and the vision dissolved into vapor, as she woke up, sweating, gasping, on a chair beside Matt. She got up to check up on him. His calm, soothing rhythm of breathing assured her that she had done nothing wrong._

Until she had met Katie, and told her about her deal, it hadn't occurred to Hanna that she could be free of the deal. When this idea took root in her mind, she spent majority time, energy and resources in running after the phantom that had taken her soul.

Hanna and Katie ended up killing quite some demons. They saved a lot of lives, killed a lot of bad, and did a lot of good. This Hanna felt good about. As though helping others was perhaps the compensations she thought she should pay for wanting to save her life.

But time passed, years flew by, and no word of that demon was ever found. Having had multiple near death incidences, she knew her opportune escape at every time wasn't a luck thing.

She knew it was because her due wasn't up yet. But accepting that it was due someday, she had managed to live a year of relative sanity, of mental well-being.

Katie found this peace unsettling. She was upset that Hanna had given up on saving herself. That she didn't think it was important to live anymore. Just play a part, of being Matt's sister, being a doctor, being a hunter, doing her jobs, trying to do as much good as she could before the game was up, and it was time to pay.


	3. Chapter 3: A hope for my soul

One fine morning, Hanna woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she could remember images from her dreams: the demon, the white hospital beds… it never changed. As the days went by, she kept on realizing that her time was short; limited. And there was always so much to do.

Hanna had this pit in her stomach. She knew the way Katie looked at her every time she talked to Matt. Ever since matt had known the truth, Hanna had avoided all his queries about how she found out about hunting. He had wanted to learn, but Hanna always made up some excuse, that made him put off hunting for some days.

Katie wanted Hanna to tell the truth, confess the whole story. Hanna didn't see the point. If Matt knew, he'd want to do something about it. And Hanna knew there was nothing doing, nothing left.

Hanna walked down the staircase. Matt was visiting again, after over a month since the day that had revealed the truth to him. Half-truth, anyway.

"Good morning," Katie was already up. Matt must be asleep, thought Hanna.

"Good morning," Hanna replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hanna- Katie began to speak, but Hanna cut her off. "I know, Kate. I know you want me to tell him."

"Good. When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not. You know I won't. I can't." Hanna voice wavered. She knew Katie would bring up the subject soon, but the images from the dream were too vivid to be ignored, as they rose up from her conscience, while she spoke.

"I understand. But what happens when he finds out? And don't say he won't. I may not know him that well, but I know life, and things always tend to come out."

"But when I tell him? Imagine that. To know that his life – that -

"What?"

Hanna's breath hitched in her chest as she heard Matthew's voice ask her that question.

"What aren't you two telling me?" Matthew asked in a level voice, innocent and calm. The poor guy had no idea of Hanna's predicament.

"Nothing. There are things, and then there are things, and there are finally those things that girls don't tell their brothers." Hanna said, laughing a little, dryly, trying to again avoid the subject.

"I heard you, Hanna. Please. I've waited for a month, and I feel like you've changed since you told me about hunting and monsters. Like something's waiting in the shadows to pounce at you, and that you know it, but you wouldn't tell me. I know I'm new to this but I want to understand." Matt tried to convince her, speaking vehemently.

Hanna had cried sometime during the night, truly feeling the impending doom of death that hung on her head.

She had come clean to Matt about her deal. At first, she just told him about meeting a demon, in the hospital, trying to make it out like it was another patient, but in front of Matt, she was an abysmal liar.

And now, Matt wanted to become a hunter. She couldn't let that happen. She had worked so hard, to get Matt into good college, good life. She couldn't, wouldn't let Matt throw it all away.

They got into multiple arguments, about Matt wanting to drop college, and start hunting. Katie actually managed to convince him, to keep going with college, and maybe he could do research by side. That was the compromise Katie talked him into, while Hanna was sulking off, refusing to listen to Matt. He and Hanna were still a little stiff with each other, although Matt would always give in, not wanting to spend his time with her fighting. But Hanna was adamant. If nothing, she would ask matt to drop hunting as her last request.

.

.

.

It had been some ten days, since Matt found out, when Katie came to Hanna with a research request. "I can't make head or tail of this case. Check it out. Carter's sent this case."

Hanna and Katie pored over the clippings and the data Katie had obtained. "So who's Carter?" Hanna asked. "He or a She?"

"It's a 'he' this time, and he's a good friend. Don't give me that look," Katie said, laughing at Hanna's raised eyebrows. "Well, I know good friends, and then there are the 'good friends'," Hanna said, with a wicked expression on her face.

"Look at the case, will you? People are missing, and you're interested in my love life." Katie hit her on the head with a folder.

"Ow, alright," Hanna cried.

Just then, Matt arrived home. Matt had begun to visit more often now. He didn't live too far off, Hanna hadn't let him go that far in the first place.

The girls quickly cleared the papers, and put them away. Matt knew they were hiding something, again.

The next day, Katie set off for the hunt. Hanna was a little worried, but Katie assured her that she'd call someone for help if the need be.

And a call came through. But it wasn't Katie.

Carter, the other hunter that Katie had paired with for the hunt, was calling Hanna.

"We need you here, as fast as you can get here, okay?" Carter spoke fast, his voice crackling over the phone line.

"What happened?" Hanna asked, trying not to guess because it's always worse in your head.

"She's hurt, she's – Katie's bleeding a lot, and there's no hospital around here for miles."

Hanna's heart sank. If carter couldn't get her to a hospital in time… she couldn't- no, this wasn't happening. She wouldn't let it.

Hanna asked carter to describe the wounds, and she instructed him on how to temporarily patch it up until she could get there.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Hanna rushed downstairs with her emergency kit and duffle. "Katie's in trouble." She answered shortly as she hurriedly put a few items in her bag.

"Okay, let's go." Matt was halfway towards his room.

"NO." Hanna nearly shouted.

"Why not- why- Matt was beginning to argue, but Hanna shut him off.

"The hunt is over. Katie needs medical help. I need to go, and you need to stay here." Hanna pleaded, and walked out of the house.

Matt realized that this wasn't the time to argue with her, so he wisely said nothing more, as she drove out of the garage.

She drove madly, until she got to the location that carter had sent her. It was a moldy warehouse, and Hanna ran inside, shouting madly.

"Katie! Carter!"

"Here!" Carter's voice could be heard, faintly.

Hanna ran towards the sound, relieved to hear it.

But when she reached them, she nearly died of shock.

Katie was lying on the floor, beside carter, both of whom had been bleeding a lot. Carter had managed to patch up Katie's wound as Hanna had instructed, but his own he hadn't done well enough.

"Katie?" Hanna spoke, her voice quivering.

Hanna checked for the pulse, and to her horror it was too faint. No, no, no…. I'm going to save you, you adamant girl, and you're going to be okay, Hanna spoke to Katie in her mind, trying to calm down so she could help the girl.

Hanna quickly set her up in a cleaner spot against the wall, and checked her wounds. Katie's eyes flickered open. "Hannn.."

"Hey, Shhh, there's no need to worry now, I'm here. I'm going to heal you." Hanna said, running her hand over Katie's head.

"I know. But I'm good, Hanna. I know now how you do it." Katie voice was small, yet very peaceful. The calm in her voice triggered a very high sense of fear in Hanna's head.

"Do what?" Hanna asked, her throat chocked, her voice constricted.

"Accept it. The finality of it." Katie smiled weakly.

"No, you aren't going to die, Katie." Hanna said, still examining her, and realizing that there was probably a whole lot of internal hemorrhaging.

"I know- Ahh," Katie began speaking, her voice parched, hoarse. "I know you're a doc, but I also know this. Just, now that I know how peaceful it is to accept death, I want you to do one thing for me." Katie weakly held Hanna's hand, her beautiful brown eyes staring directly into Hanna's.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Hanna spoke softly, gripping on to Katie in a semi hug, tears starting run down her eyes.

"Fight. Fight for life. Don't give up until it's actually happening, and not even then. Promise?" Katie asked her, both of them trembling with grief of what was coming their way.

Hanna nodded, unable to say anything.

Carter had shuffled over to them, his wounded leg ignored. "Katie?" He just took one look at both the girls' faces, and realized the verdict. He looked at Katie as though someone had twisted a knife in his heart and was holding it there. Hanna looked at him, realizing that Katie was finally at a good place in her life before it was all cruelly taken away.

"Hey, dumbass." Katie smiled at him, and motioned him to come closer. He quickly pressed a small kiss to her forehead, and allowed her to kiss him. "I'm sorry." She said, looking into his eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's just- - Carter was nearly crying.

"Promise me you'll keep going." She said to him. He too nodded, and hugged her, not wanting to let go. Hanna could only look at her face, serene, and calm. And suddenly-

"I'm scared, Hanna." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey baby, I got you. I love you Katie, always have." Hanna replied, with a steadier voice, albeit not knowing where the strength came from.

"I love you," Katie said.

The funeral, a hunter's funeral, was attended by more people than Hanna would have thought. She realized how many friends Katie had made over time.

Although they had to cremate her, Hanna had an empty gravestone built for her in the woods near the house, in the spot that they had her cremated.

After the funeral, Matt was even more resolved in finding out a cure for Hanna's demon problem. Jerry had been coaching him on the side, in hunting, unknown to Hanna.

They had a huge fight. Yeah, Hanna promised Katie she wouldn't give up, but she didn't want Matt involved either. There was far too much danger, and given what had happened to Katie, Hanna nearly panicked when Matt talked about going on hunts.

Hanna begged him, to not go on a hunt. He in return compromised by just researching more and more about demons, and ways to cancel the deal. Hanna didn't agree, but she couldn't do anything about it.

And thus, life took over, as it always does, and they settled into the routine they had built, now only Katie was missing, and no amount of reassurances, or coaxing helped that gaping hole in their hearts.

Hanna was getting ready for her shift at the hospital, as she did, every Thursday evening. Matt was visiting again, taking a break from studies to learn more about hunting.

She walked down to the kitchen to see a worn out Matt, nibbling at a sandwich with his tab in other hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"about?"

"Demons."

"I told you to stop."

"I'm not going to."

Both were equally adamant about their viewpoint, and they held their own. There was a moment of silence and for once, Hanna gave in this time.

"Alright. Fine. I'm going to the hospital. Just please keep me informed of whatever you're doing. Please." She begged.

Matt looked at her, softened, and nodded his head.

Hanna felt this jab in her heart, that told her how much she loved that Matt was there fighting, but also there was this pang of sadness, that she hadn't been able to keep him from this life.

She had the evening and the night shift today at the hospital that day, and it had been no different day than any other. There was always more work to do than there were people to do it.

She was down at the ER helping a patient when suddenly two men rushed in.

One of them must have been bleeding profusely, since both their shirts were stained in blood. As soon as they limped in nearer to her, she realized that it was the taller guy who had a wound, which they were keeping tightly strapped, with a make-shift bandage, made out of god knows what.

The other guy didn't look better either. He looked beaten and bruised all over, as though he'd been in a very violent fight. He was supporting the other one, and shouting for help.

"C'mon, nurse, you got to look at him, he's got a - - a gunshot wound, and he's been bleeding a lot." Bryan and Dan, the helpers, shot to their rescue, lifting him up on a stretcher, and Hanna quickly took charge, "Go to Room one, Dr. Stan's already there." She ordered, while she herself ran to support the second man.

She and some other nurses managed to get him into a bed, and they quickly brought him around. They had removed his upper body clothing, while Hanna quickly checked for any deep wounds or major injuries.

Having found none too dangerous to his health, she had just finished dressing up his numerous wounds, when he spoke, "Sammy," he blinked his eyes, "Where's my brother?" he said, his voice hoarse.

"He's alright; the doctor's taking care of him. He's gonna be completely fine." Hanna told him. She made him lay back on the bed, asking him questions, if he had any pain in the legs, or checking to see if he had any concussion. He gave short, to-the-point answers, making Hanna think he'd been in a shady situation.

But that could all be later investigated, she thought as she thoroughly examined him.

Suddenly she heard a shiver escape his mouth, and she realized: He was shaking with cold. She decided to go get him a blanket, while his clothes would be incinerated, before it spread any infection.

She quickly rushed back with a robe and a blanket, lest the man catch a cold. His immunity was down right now, and energy must be at all-time low.

She came back and pushed the door open, only to find another man inside, speaking to her patient. The intruder was dressed in a dark coat, reminiscent of a nightmare, Hanna thought.

And just as the thought crossed her mind, the man turned around, having heard her entering.

It was Him. The demon whose image burned through her dreams every night, her target. Hanna quickly moved inside, despite having no weapon on her that would help her get her revenge or freedom. But she had completely forgotten about that, with her mind ruled over by a single thought: Don't let this man make a deal.

"You Son of a Bitch, You don't get to take him." Hanna spat at the demon, who looked at her with an amused expression. He had recognized her, but hadn't expected to see her here.

She turned to the guy, "Whatever he says, whatever he offers you, don't say yes, Sam's going to be fine, I swear." She hoped that he'd listen to her and not the demon.

"It's Son of a Witch, really," The dark coat's swish could be heard, as he turned back to her patient. "Dean, what a coincidence. You're hanging out with my future tenant, eh?" His slow drawl emphasized his accent. Apparently, the demon knew this man, Dean, personally. Hanna was shocked, and confused.

"So how's um, Matty, wasn't it?" He asked her, giving her that smile, and shivers ran down Hanna's spine. The fact that she could do nothing, made her blood boil.

He turned back toward the patient, Dean; "We'll talk later, when it's less crowded. Ta-Ta." He disappeared before Hanna had a chance to do anything.

Hanna took a few seconds to catch her breath, and she realized she had been staring straight into Dean's eyes. The greenness of his eyes seemed to calm her down, and she absently noted their shining color, as she calmed herself down.

Dean seemed to understand, because he just lay back, and waited for her to speak.

"Do you know him?" she asked Dean.

"Yes. He's Crowley. He's-

"A Demon. Yeah, I know," Hanna said, a sigh escaping her.

"He's the King of Hell, actually." Dean replied with a lopsided smile.

"The King? What?" This was too much. Hanna thought he had entered an alternate reality, or maybe it was all another dream. Is there even such a thing, as a king of hell?

"You thought he was trying to buy my soul for Sammy, didn't you?" Dean's low voice brought her out of her mental rant. He had correctly guessed, from her loud imploration from earlier.

"Yes." Hanna hung her head, sitting down on a seat beside the bed. Too many questions jumped in her mind, and she couldn't decide which one to ask this Dean, this handsome stranger that had fallen in her path.

"You know this because… Did you sell your soul for, um, that um, your boyfriend did you?"

"For my brother," Hanna quietly replied.

"Oh. How much time have you left?" Dean bluntly asked, having been there, and done that.

"Two years." Hanna looked at him and she saw recognition into that face. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew this man was once where she was, and that he truly understood what it meant, to have that sword hanging over your head every day.

"What happened?" Dean softly asked. She looked into his eyes and felt a sense of safety that she couldn't really define.

Hanna decided to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Friends

"I'll help you. Me and Sammy, that's our job. And I think I can convince Crowley to stay away." Dean said, once Hanna had related her tale of woe, of how she made a deal and since then began hunting.

During their talk, Hanna had gotten to know only a little about Dean. Since she wasn't a full time hunter, she didn't know much of the glamor that went with the Winchester name. But she was aware of some of the supernatural occurrences that had taken place during the past few years.

Dean told her that they were in the area chasing a werewolf, and that they'd been misled into thinking it was just one, when there were three of them. The fight hadn't gone too well for the brothers, although they had managed to kill all three of the wolves.

When she finished telling him her situation, Dean was able to assure Hanna his and his brothers help, as far as they could. Hanna could see that even though Dean understood the need to make a deal for one's brother, he also knew there if Crowley didn't break the contract there was little else he could do, but kill Crowley.

"You can do that?" a little hope slipped out through Hanna's voice, although she tried to keep her mind off of thinking that there may be chance. Too many times before she had set her hopes up, but each time had brought her failure.

"Maybe. You know I can never promise you you'll get out of this without a scratch. Hell, you know well what sort of trouble comes with this life. But if there is any way we could convince Crowley, or even kill him, we would love that chance." Dean told her, lying wrapped in the hospital blanket.

He had registered the way she tried to cloak her hope. His heart broke a little, looking at someone going through the same motions that he had to once go through.

He felt glad that he'd been brought back, but sometimes he wished he'd just stayed dead, one of the few times that he had died. All this hassle of living would be far behind him.

But there was always the matter of the lives that he wouldn't have saved had he stayed dead.

"I need to see Sam now. Can I Go?" Dean asked her, beginning to shake the blanket off. He looked around for his clothes, but didn't see them anywhere. The cold was beginning bite him again, so picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor, and began to wrap it back around himself.

Hanna blinked at the sight of Dean's chest, and suddenly remembered that his clothes had been incinerated. She rapidly blinked, trying to look anywhere else but at his chiseled chest, the fine curves, and trying not to think of the things that the sight suggested…

"Um Dean, your shirt, it was too full of bloodstains and gore, and we don't let such objects stay too long in the hospital. I think your shirt was probably burnt. There wasn't any jacket, you weren't wearing any." She sheepishly told him, looking at his downcast face.

"I can get you a hospital T-shirt, until you can get your own stuff. Where are you staying?"

"We haven't checked into a motel yet, all of our stuff is in the car downstairs." Dean told her.

"Well, then I'll just get you a t-shirt, and then you can maybe go get some clothes for you and Sam." Hanna said, running out to get a shirt before she could delve into any more irregular thoughts about the hunter in front of her.

Few minutes later, Dean was shrugging into a gray colored shirt with the hospital logo. Hanna tried to, but couldn't look away as she got a full view of this bare torso. Color rose to her cheeks, and she quickly turned away as his head poked out of the neck of the t-shirt.

"Like what you see?" Said Dean, chuckling a little. Hanna froze, feeling as though Dean had read her wayward thoughts, and she blushed even more. Dean too felt the awkwardness, and he ran his hand through his hair, starting to blush himself.

"I'll get Dr. Stan if you want to talk about Sam." Hanna said, trying to think of something else, to banish the awkward air of the room.

"No, its fine, just take me to him," He said. She walked out, and he followed her to Sam's room. When she reached, she pointed and gestured to Dean that he should go see his brother. She waited outside; trying to give the brothers their privacy, but Dean just motioned her to enter after himself.

"Hey Sammy. Everything okay?" Dean asked, seeing Sam in the room, sprawled on the little hospital bed that looked too small for him. Dean couldn't hide his concern as well as Hanna had hidden her thoughts.

"I'm Okay, just a little out of it, I guess." Sam answered, looking from Dean to Hanna, when he didn't mention the aliases in front of the doctor, slightly tensing up.

"Oh, this is Hanna. She knows." Dean winked at Sam, and Sam visibly relaxed.

Just then Dr. Stan, who had patched up Sam, entered the room and spotted the visitors. "Hey Hanna, you're still here? Doesn't you shift end by seven?" he asked Hanna, surprise and concern in his voice, his face cheered up at her sight.

Hanna didn't notice Stan's face, as she tried to think of a reason why she was taking interest in this case.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Hanna tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible.

"Do you know them?" Stan asked, eyeing up Sam and Dean, as though sizing them up. Dean snorted a little, while Sam just lay on the bed, with an exasperated look at his brother's usual reaction.

"Um, I – Hanna began, but Dean interrupted.

"We're old friends. Met after many years." Dean answered for her.

She nodded, going along with the story. Stan looked satisfied enough with the explanation.

"Okay, well, Mr. Uh- Stan began, looking at Sam.

"Roberts." Sam answered, remembering the aliases that they were currently using.

"Mr. Roberts, your reflexes are weak and I'd recommend a few hours rest before you discharge yourself." Sam nodded, listening attentively as the doctor instructed him on his injuries.

Dean looked uncomfortable at the idea of the few hours wait. He wanted nothing more than to get back into baby, any maybe drive to a motel, where there would be less peeping eyes.

Hanna sensed Dean's unease. Hanna said to Stan, taking him aside. "Hey doc, maybe I can take them to my place, will that be okay? I'll make sure he rests." Hanna gave him her best smile. She knew that always worked with Stan.

He was always sweet to her, and as usual he agreed to her request. He left, to start the discharge formalities. "See you later then, Hanna, you should really get going, you always overwork," Stan gave her a bright smile before he went out. Dean followed him to get the paperwork done.

"You guys can stay with me, until you recover. Is that okay for you guys?" She asked Sam.

"If its fine with you, we're okay." Sam answered, smiling a little.

Hanna drove ahead, Dean following her in his Car.

At home Matt was sitting on the steps, reading. As he heard the rumble of cars, he immediately stood up, in a defensive stance. But once he spotted Hanna driving the first car, he relaxed a little.

Dean followed Hanna's car into the free space in front of the house, parking it near to the gate so that they can help out Sam. Matt rushed forward to help, and soon they had Sam out of the Car.

"I'm okay. I think I can walk in." Sam said, refusing their help after he had set feet on the ground. Hanna pointed to the doors, and Sam walked into the house.

Matt was meanwhile ogling at Dean's car.

"Dude, that's a sweet ride," Matt said.

"Yeah, that's my Baby." Dean replied, his pride and joy evident on his face, patting the car affectionately.

"Matt, this is Dean Winchester, he's a hunter, and this is Matt, my brother. That's Sam, Dean's brother," Hanna introduced Dean and matt, while Sam went inside.

They shook each other's hands. "Does he know about- Matt began to ask but Dean answered for him.

"Your sister's deal? Yeah, she told me. I think I may be able to help."

"Really!" Matt's face was shining. "That's great news. Dude, you just bought me a win. Dint I tell you not to give up?" Matt stood up to face Hanna, who looked defeated enough already.

At this Dean looked at her curiously, trying to understand what matt meant by those words. Hanna avoided them both and walked inside, Dean behind her. Dean registered Hanna's reaction to Matt's words, filing it away in his mind to ask later.

"Here's the spare room and bathroom's joined. Call if you need anything." Hanna showed Dean up to the guest bedroom, while Sam was lounging on the living room couch, too tired to move. Hanna had helped him set up there, while Dean decided to freshen up.

"Anything?" Dean asked, with a devilish smile that went straight to Hanna's Heart. Those words were a reminder, the words that started it all, the reason this man was standing here, in front of her...

 _I would to anything…_

She felt like her heart was finally unwinding, the pressure that chocked her all the time lifting.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon and the Dean

Chapter Five: The Demon and the Dean.

Hanna was absent mindedly humming, as she fixed up something to eat for the guests in her home. It was almost lunch time now anyway.

She moved in the kitchen, quickly. She wasn't all that great at cooking and kitchen stuff, but she could do the bare minimum. Katie was the food wizard, cooking up new dishes; the domestic side in her coming out during her long stays at home between cases.

Hanna hadn't changed anything in the kitchen. She left it as a memory to Katie, who had spent more time in there than in her room.

She was in the process of getting plates from the cabinet above, when she heard shuffling footsteps entering the kitchen. She assumed it would Matt so she didn't turn around as she kept handing plates to put on the table.

When all the plates had been taken out, Hanna closed the cabinet. "What did Matt mean?" Hanna turned quickly in response to the alien voice, and jumped in surprise as she saw Dean, rubbing his wet hair, standing behind her. "Oh, it's you." She said, smiling a little in relief.

She moved around the kitchen, while Dean stood there. "What was Matt saying back there in the yard?" Dean asked again, a little more loudly. He couldn't yet tell if Hanna hadn't heard him earlier, or was just trying to avoid answering him. He needed to know everything before he took up a case, and he didn't want to be blindsided by anyone, although he felt Hanna hadn't lied to him, or wasn't hiding anything.

"When?" Hanna tried to nonchalantly reply, hoping dean wouldn't be able to catch the anxiety in her tone.

"Out there, when I told him I could maybe help you, he seemed to think that you had given up on the idea of breaking the deal." Dean clarified, speaking a little hesitantly. After all, if she had chosen to let go, it wasn't his decision to change. But something made him speak, made him want to tell her not to think about dying.

Hanna debated a little inside her head; on whether she should confide in this man she'd just met. But her sense told her this was the time to speak, to let it out. That this man, would be the one to understand what was going on in her head.

"I told him to stop looking for the Demon."

Hanna answered in a strangely detached voice, carrying a large bowl to the dining table. Dean followed her.

"Why?" He moved so he could look into Hanna eyes. Her face was inscrutable for a second, before it wavered slightly, and an odd rage spread on her face, her eyes firing up.

"I don't want him involved. I just can't. I made that deal to stop him from being dead. What good is it if that deal is why he dies again?" Hanna didn't mean to rant, but it just, all fell out, tumbling from her mouth, unable to stay suppressed any longer.

"Hey, I know what it feels like. I mean, even now, when Sammy and I are on a hunt, -

"No, Dean. It isn't the same with you and me. Matt's only found out about hunting couple months ago. You both have been doing this for a long time.

I can't let him go to the big game without training and there is no time. He hasn't even gone on his first hunt yet, and straight away he just cannot face a demon, let alone the king of hell.

I remember my first hunts. I was reckless and foolish. If it wasn't for Katie –

Hanna chocked.

She didn't know how to convey the grief that suddenly settled over her. She wanted to tell him, how Kate had taught her the tricks of the trade, how they perfected their smooth talk, and memories started flooding, breaking all dams. She was left gesturing pointlessly, in a vain effort, to explain how much Katie meant to her.

Dean looked at her, a helpless, trapped sort of look coming over her, and he couldn't tell what triggered him, but he walked up to her, and suddenly Hanna was wrapped in warm, damp hands around her, the smell of soap, and something she couldn't place, engulfing her.

She sagged into dean, with a small, inaudible sigh. She was tired holding it together, of seeming self-sufficient, of trying to deal with things she didn't want to deal with.

For a few minutes they stood like that, paused in that moment, the world, worries and solitude of their minds forgotten. Just two tired hunters, on the brink of giving up, but never ever letting go.

Just then, the oven timer rang, shrilly beeping, and both of them woke out of the trance that had felt so good.

Hanna quickly moved out of dean's embrace, dean's arms falling to his sides, both unaware of what to say. Dean just stood there for a minute and then left the kitchen, his mind still reveling in the moment.

Hanna was really tired, and after a worked up night, she wanted rest. She set the table quickly.

"I'm taking a nap, I haven't slept for 17 hours straight." Hanna told Sam, as she placed his plate in front of him after having helped him to the table. His leg was in some pain and he needed to eat before he could take his pills.

"Sure thing, Hanna. Where's Dean?" Sam asked, seeing that Dean wasn't at the table. "Here I am." Dean announced as he entered the kitchen, and Hanna passed him his plate.

"If you need seconds everything's here on the table, water's there if you need it." Hanna pointed towards the jug. "See you later." She turned and exited the kitchen.

"Where's she gone?" Dean asked. "She's taking a nap Dean." Sam answered, eating heartily.

"So now's a good time as any. She's made a deal, and I said we'd get her out of it." Dean opened the subject.

"Wow. What are the chances, we ran into a hunter-slash-doctor." Sam commented.

"Yeah, I know, and I found out because I was talking to Crowley, and she recognized him." Dean told him.

"You don't mean he's the one holding her contract, do you?" Sam asked, hitting the nail on the head as usual.

"Yup." Dean answered shortly.

"Wow. What are we going to do about that?" Sam asked, partly to Dean, partly to himself.

"We'll come up with something, Sammy." Dean said, picking up their plates, and beginning to clear the table.

Both of them came out to the porch. It was beautiful weather, a slightly cold breeze was running through the house, and sunshine beamed upon the world with benevolence.

They sat outside, to speak away from matt, who sat in the living room, which was within hearing of the kitchen. Dean knew how Hanna felt about her brother's involvement, and dean was also keen to keep matt's participation as little as possible in their schemes, whatever it would be.

"So, is it possible? To convince Crowley?" Sam began. "How do we get Crowley to tear the contract? We have no leverage." Sam's brain had come to a possible solution, but it seemed like no leverage would be the dead end at this lane.

"I think we do." Dean replied, thinking, his face scrunched, his eyes concentrated at some faraway object. Sam waited, patiently for his brother to speak, trying to control himself by rapping his fingers against his knee.

"What?" Sam finally gave up the effort and snapped, attracting Dean's lost attention.

"Oh, I think we do have leverage, I'm just not sure whether it's worth that much to him." Dean began to explain his thoughts. "He wants help with catching Rowena. He's asked us before, and we refused. If he hasn't caught her yet, we could offer to catch her in return for Hanna's soul."

"That might just work. But – it depends – on how bad he needs to find her. I mean what's a witch to a soul? Plus, we need to find Rowena before he does and I bet he must've put his demons onto her."

"Don't bet on that, you'll lose."

A voice spoke out of nowhere, taking the boys by surprise, and Dean sighed in routine exasperation as he realized Crowley had appeared in front of them

"Why not?" asked Dean.

"I stopped putting demons to follow her, because mother dear always seems to know they're coming, somehow. I don't understand how she's tracking them – a spell, I suppose, but then, my demons have been able to track her temporary human friends." Crowley launched into explanation without so much as a by-your-leave, which was quite normal to the boys now.

"She may also see us coming." Sam interrupted Crowley's mission report, "And even if she doesn't, how are we going to track her if demons can't track her themselves?"

"Maybe she'll see you coming, but it's a thin chance. And you're going to have to track her as humans are tracked, because even if her magic cannot be tracked, her mortal body is human, and it can be tracked. Bonus is, if you attack her, she'll think it's just some hunters who've ran across a random Witch. If you distract her enough to make my capture, I can have demons nab her and be out of your hair. If you manage to kill her, well, then that's a huge jackpot right there."

Crowley looked from one brother to other, trying to gauge their reaction to his information. If they agreed, he'd be saved from doing one messy job, and mother won't even know what hit her. If luck favors, then, well, he could be rid of her forever.

"So do we have a threesome, boys? What do you say, moose?" Crowley asked.

"No." Dean replied, trying to think of ways this might be trap for them. And, he wasn't going to just give up Rowena for nothing – they needed to make Crowley give up Hanna's contract.

"Don't pout Squirrel; I'll know what you want. I'll tear your girlfriend's contract up the moment I have Rowena. Happy?" Crowley scowled at dean who looked adamant.

"And since when do you do something so easily?" Sam asked him, suspicious of lack of resistance of the idea of giving up a soul so quickly from Crowley.

"You may not know this, Moose, but I'm a fairly calculative man-

Crowley began, adjusting his tie with a little twist of his fingers, and brushing off fake dust from the shoulders of his impeccable black suit.

"Yeah right," said Sam sneered at him, leaning back into the chair.

"And I value my rule in hell over a soul. Rowena's been too much trouble already, and she's causing more with very wasted breath." Crowley finished, giving Sam an irritated glare at being interrupted mid-sentence.

"So boys, do we have a deal?"


	6. Chapter 6: Cross a Deal a with a Deal

Chapter Six: Cross a Deal with a Deal.

Hanna had slept only an hour before she heard the door creak. She groaned, at the interruption she was about to get, damn, she was just about to finally fall asleep, her thoughts silencing, and Matt peeked through the door.

"Hanna?"

Hanna heard him, but she just ignored, wanting to give into the beautiful slumber drawing over her. "Hanna," Matt repeated, more urgently this time, and even Hanna heard the note of hurry in his voice.

"What?" She asked, turning over to face him.

"Dean- He's asked me to call you down." Matt spoke, entering the room now. "He says that he has a solution- for our problem. He's says he's calling the- The Demon." Matt announced. "Oh, get up!" Matt urged, almost turning and leaving to see the demon who'd taken his sister's soul.

Hanna realized his intention, and she did not want that thing to lay his eyes on her brother ever again. "Matt!" She nearly shouted. "What?" He came back inside the room.

"You're not going out there with me. You're staying here, inside the house. In fact, I don't want the demon to know you're here." She told him, firmly, and then suddenly a thought crept in, "Have you seen him? Is he already here?" she asked.

"No." Matt replied, traces of argument in his voice building up. "I'm coming out there with you, Hanna, you can't-

"It's not because you're a bad hunter. I just want some element of surprise when it comes to that demon. And if it won't know you're in here, or with me, at all, I'll feel so much better. And both those hunters will be with me, so don't worry. Just-

Hanna stopped in the middle of the sentence, unable to understand how she could convey her worry to him. Somehow, Matt seemed to understand.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay hidden. Just, take care, okay. I –

"I'll be okay." Hanna spoke. By now she'd drawn out her guns, and loaded them. She just couldn't find the flask of holy water. Where had she kept the damn thing?

Maybe it was downstairs. She went out of the room, and Matt stayed up there, watching her go. He peeked out, and saw Sam in the living room, waiting for Hanna.

Hanna ran downstairs and rummaged through the drawers in the cabinet under the stairs until she found a flask of holy water. "C'mon. Crowley's here." Sam told her.

"Just a sec," She said as she slipped the flask in her jeans back pocket.

"What's taking so long?" Dean entered just then through front door. "Sam? Where's Hanna?"

"Here I am." She waved as she walked out from underneath the stairs. "Where's the-

"Looking for me, Darling?" The accent hit her ears very hard, and she scowled, at the sight of Crowley.

Crowley tried to step inside the house, but was stayed at the door. "C'mon darling, don't leave me at the door now," He said, lifting his arms a little, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are never entering this house. Let's talk outside." She looked pointedly at him, feeling glad about the security measures she had taken about the house.

She walked towards him, stopping when she reached the doorstep, waiting for him to walk away from the house. Crowley took in her entire demeanor. "Hostile, my, my," Crowley walked away from the door, towards the garden, near the bench.

They sat in the garden, where Dean explained how Crowley wanted Rowena and if they caught her he would tear up the contract.

Hanna couldn't believe that it was this easy. "Is this for real? Will he really do that?" She asked the boys, pointing her head towards Crowley.

"Yes, of course, 'It's for real'," Crowley replied heatedly, mimicking Hanna. "Yeah, I know you can't trust him, but, he'll do as he says so long as he gets Rowena." Dean assured Hanna.

Hanna decided that it was as good a guarantee as she was going to ever get, and this was closest she had ever come to removing her death sentence. "OK. If you say so." She said, looking at Dean, making direct eye contact.

"I think I have a lead on her location. As soon as I confirm it, I'll let you boys know." Crowley said, standing up. "I suggest you can start a fight, preferably a crowded location, and when I get a chance I'll capture her." Crowley explained.

"We know what to do, Crowley," Dean retorted.

"I'm going with." Hanna said, looking at both boys.

"Hey, I'm not saying you can't, but I think we can manage by ourselves," Dean said, preferring to keep it small. He knew when it came to Rowena, it was always tricky.

"I'm sure you can Dean. But it's for my soul, and I'm coming." Hanna said decidedly.

Dean was about to argue back when Sam raised his eyebrows, shaking his head behind her back, signaling Dean to shut up. Dean kept quiet.

Hanna got up. "If that's all, then I think our talk here is done."

"Alright love, you're not thrilled about me, I get it, but there's got to be something that's got Dean all protective," He winked at Dean, and vanished, leaving Hanna confused and Dean quite embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be There For You

When Hanna had gone inside, the boys had lingered behind in the garden.

"What's with the signaling, Sammy?" Dean asked, as Sam sat back down on the bench, stretching his legs straight. Dean stood next to him, taking in the garden, slightly unkempt, but still beautiful.

"You know why she wants to come. It's her soul, and she is a hunter. Plus, I could see her determination from miles away. You saying anything wouldn't have changed her mind anyway."

"Yeah, but I –

"Was just trying to protect her. I know, Dean." Sam replied, knowing his brother's instincts when it came to hunts. "I think it's sweet, you know," Sam began with a small smile on his face.

"What? What's sweet?" Dean asked, cocking his eyebrows at his brother, not really realizing where this was going.

"You. You, already trying to take care of her and everything." Sam guffawed, shaking with laughter. Dean turned a little red, cleared his throat.

"Cut the crap Sammy, we do this for all the people. It's our job." He said, trying to not let his voice break into something that seemed stuck in his throat ever since the idea of that petite little hunter going against Rowena rose.

"Alright, fine, deny it. She is a hunter, remember. She knows about this, the risks, the danger and the consequences, all of it. She knows what she's doing." Sam replied, getting a little serious.

"She better, or else we're all in for it." Dean said, sighing, beginning to walk towards the house. Sam stood up a few seconds later, and followed his brother into the house.

The next week was preparation week. Hanna reduced the number of shifts in the hospital, only going in six hours day or night, as compared to the six she usually spent at home otherwise.

They were hoping to have Rowena's whereabouts by next week, but her witchy sense was good, since they couldn't get a single hit on any of their searches. Even Crowley hadn't found her.

Hanna and Matt had had a major meltdown as soon as Crowley had gone from their home, where Hanna put her foot down: She was not going to take him to the Rowena hunt.

Matt had shouted various arguments, all of which Hanna had trumped by pointing out that he hadn't even been on a simple hunt himself, which is why he was under qualified for this hunt.

Sam had managed to keep Dean from intervening into the conversation, wanting himself to convince Matt how dangerous it would be to take him into such complex hunt.

On the other hand, boys had also understood what drove Matt to rebel: the need to protect the family. They sympathized with him and thus, to try to cool the situation and form a temporary truce, Sam had offered to teach Matt some hunting 101, while Dean talked Hanna into calmness.

One fine morning, after breakfast, finding Hanna nowhere in the house, Dean wandered around the house, exploring. He hadn't had a tour yet, just the guest room and the kitchen.

He followed the passage that connected the guest bedroom and the kitchen at its one end, towards the opposite end. He pushed open the door at the end, to realize it led to the backyard.

Thud. Thud. Thwack! Thud.

He heard noise, the thud's repeating in a rhythm. He followed it, where he found a large log of wood in the middle of an overgrown garden, and Hanna furiously chopping up the wood.

Dean looked at her, observing her brow furrowed in concentration, her supple arms moving in a beat, the Axe held strongly in her grip. One, Two, Three, it came down on the wood, in identical motion, blows felling smaller pieces of logs from the large one.

She suddenly took a pause, took a large breath. Then she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and Dean saw a fat tear roll down her eye. She quickly wiped it away, and resumed her action.

Dean could fathom what was going on inside her head, the worry, the tension, the need to protect her brother, the uncertainty of her life. He walked over, quietly, not wanting to startle Hanna.

She heard him, stopping to look at him a moment, and then when he said nothing, just kept looking at her, she went back to chopping.

She knew he was nearing her, but she didn't stop in her actions. It was when he stood right next to her, then she stopped, not looking at him, just took a few drawn out breaths.

Dean gently tugged at the axe in her hands, slowly sliding it out of her hands. She yielded to him, partly because she was tired, but more out of curiosity of what he would do.

He stuck the axe thick inside the large log, with one swift and strong motion of his hands.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Isn't there TV in your house?" he asked her as he linked his fingers through hers, pulling at her as he led her inside.

Hanna felt his warmth seep in through her as they held hands and walked back towards the house. She took a minute to gaze upwards, looking at the sky, which was painted orange in the sunset. The cold breeze hit their faces, and the leaves rustling in the trees made a soothing sound.

They entered the house, Dean still holding Hanna's hand. They found their way to living room, and settled on the couch, sitting beside each other, not touching.

Hanna just laid her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes, resting her tired body. Dean looked around, found the remote to the TV, and switched it on, wordlessly.

For the first few minutes Dean just flipped through channels while Hanna listlessly stared at the box, thinking about everything. She tried to divert her mind, tried to focus on the images on the screen, but apprehension kept building and she finally gave up, a dullness settling over her.

Dean kept glancing at her, worried that she was going through a lot, and as much as he supported the 'stow-your-feelings-away' plan, he felt himself worry at the vacant look in Hanna's eyes.

He couldn't understand why he felt the need, to try and pull Hanna out of the mental tension that she was putting herself through. Usually, Sam would take over this part, trying to sooth the victims; make them feel better with his touchy-feely-talking thing.

But he knew somehow, that it wouldn't work for Hanna. Even if she was a hunter, she was still just a human who had lost her soul. Having been there and done that, Dean felt more and more attached to this girl he'd just met, who, just like him, had sold her soul to save her brother.

He moved near her, and put his arm around her, trying to make her aware of his presence, that he was there, if she needed to talk or just not feel alone. He wanted to pull her out of the state she was in, withdrawn inside herself.

Hanna woke from her trance, her line of thoughts disturbed because of the warmth encasing her. The little gesture brought her into the reality, and suddenly she was aware of the fact that Dean was trying to say something through his actions.

The arm around her shoulders first felt awkward, but soon, she snuggled in, feeling comfortable at the simple touch. She lowered her face into Dean's chest after a few minutes, blushing slightly as she scooted closer. They sat like that sometime, not saying anything to each other.

 _Dean slipped his hand under Hanna's chin, lifting her head up, and then, his lips were on Hanna's, gently but firmly moving, taking control of her mouth completely. Hanna lifted her hands, and fisted them in dean's short crop of hair. Dean caressed her back slowly. Hanna shifted herself to sit across dean in his lap. Dean stood up, lifting Hanna very easily, while she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist._

Hanna woke up, suddenly, gasping. She looked around, realizing she was in her room.

They'd gone to bed after discussing a few strategies, making an inventory of all the weapons they had. Crowley had yet to call, but Dean thought it was better to be prepared.

Hanna wondered why she dreamt about Dean. She did admit that she found him attractive, but this was the first she'd ever dreamt something like this.

It wasn't as though she was a virgin, but did one time in college really count? She thought as she got up, unable to push the images out of her mind when she tried to go back to sleep.

She walked to the kitchen, to get some water, when she heard someone in the living room. She froze, trying to listen, and she sighed with relief as she recognized Dean's voice.

"So you're being vague and expect me to be thankful for a lead. That's nice," She heard him say. She followed the voice, and saw him on the phone in the living room, his back towards her.

"Hmm, now you open with that, Crowley, do you think I want to know about all the- no, you listen. No demons, or I don't have to tell you what happens- yeah, I won't even need to. She's more than enough.- Fine, call me when you have an address." He clicked off, sighing loudly.

Somewhere near, she heard snores, which she guessed belonged to Sam. Dean must've gotten a call from Crowley.

"What did he say?"

She asked, her voice a little dry. She then remembered she had come down for a sip of water, and then she remembered the real reason she had woken up. She was glad it was dark in the living room, so Dean didn't see the blush that she felt creeping on her cheeks.

He jumped a little at the question, not having noticed her join him. "It's you." he said when he made out her figure in the dark. "Crowley. He says his demons have finally got a lead, but they haven't made sure yet. He'll call soon though." Dean informed her.

"Good. About time now anyway. All this waiting, it's getting to me." Hanna quietly said, not realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"I noticed." Dean chuckled dryly. "Why are you up so late anyway? Can't sleep?" Dean asked, a little concerned, a little curious.

Hanna suddenly wanted to giggle. She suppressed the weird feeling, and composed herself before she replied. "Just uneasy, I guess. Woke up feeling alone." She said, and almost hit herself for the last sentence.

Why did I have to say that? That is the most -

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean speaking. "Believe me. I know the feeling." He sighed a little, very quietly, but the silence of the house made it possible for Hanna to notice the sigh.

"So what did you do about it?"

"Hmm, I uh- mostly drinking and um—

Dean faltered, not wanting to relate to her that meaningless one night stands were his coping mechanism with loneliness.

Hanna seemed to understand, though, as she said. "But strangers make me feel lonelier. I tried. I honestly did. Went out a couple times, bars, clubs. But I – I can't do random, I just don't know why but I don't feel comfortable with anyone I don't really know. And to get to know them, I'd have to drag them into this mess, this strange alternate reality where monsters are real, and it doesn't seem fair to anyone, I just-"

Hanna had no idea why she had recited her whole tale of woe to this hunter before her. To be frank, she had just started saying things to make him feel comfortable. But soon the truth stumbled out as the despair over her inability to find someone rose inside her.

Suddenly, her hand was grabbed, and she jumped in surprise before she realized it was Dean who held her hand. She felt the calloused fingers, the strong grip, and the heat rolling off of him.

She couldn't see his face, just the shape, and he slowly moved towards her. She knew, what this meant, and she just couldn't make up her mind if she wanted this or not.

He moved closer, until there was no more space between them.

"Hanna?"

It was a question. He was asking her permission, and in that moment she knew, she knew that she wanted this.

"Yes." She whispered her answer, just as quietly.

Hanna's dream played out, as she kissed him for a few minutes, her legs bucking under her. He seemed to realize her inability to stand straight, so he lifted her up. She felt the images come back to her as her legs wrapped around Dean's waist, closing all gap between them.

She tried to be quiet as he walked up the stairs carrying her, and at the same time, placing soft kisses on her neck.

He carried her up to her room, and closed the door behind them.

Dean was the first to wake the next morning, and he realized he'd fallen asleep in Hanna's bed after their, well, nightly activities.

Hanna's room had a single window, and last night being cold, it was closed. But Dean felt a little stifled, so he got up and opened it, looking at the sunny morning, feeling the breeze on his face.

The light had seemed to waken Hanna, because Dean heard her shuffling inside the covers.

"Hey beautiful," Dean said, as he propped himself on elbows, beside her as she opened her eyes.

Wow. If only she could be woken every day like this, to the sight of green eyes, looking into her black-brown eyes, with this warmth and feeling of home in them.

"Hey gorgeous," Hanna smiled back, feeling the joy come to her face, unrestricted.

"You really have a beautiful smile." Dean said, shocked at the instant change in Hanna's face as the joy lit her up. He felt the strings that tugged his heart attach themselves to this radiant smile.

"It's been a long time since I smiled. Thank you for that. You know, I never met anybody as-

"Great as me?" Dean flashed a mischievous smile, and he felt the laughter form inside him.

"No, as sexy as you." Hanna confessed, the brightness of Dean's face calling to something strange but familiar inside herself, the origin of that safety and fuzziness she felt.

"I'm starving." Dean said as he stretched his shirt over his head.

"I have to make something first for you to eat it." she said, as she came out of the bathroom.

"You showered already? You're fast." Dean said, as she dried her short hair with a dryer.

"You can use my bathroom if you'd like." She said, as he sat down on the bed, watching her.

He first thought she wouldn't want the others to know about their night, but she seemed quite comfortable with him in the room. And he hadn't wanted to leave.

"Nah, my clothes are downstairs." He waved her offer, and waited her to finish combing through her hair so that they could go downstairs.

Before they left the room, however, they heard noised, footsteps shuffling downstairs. They both came out of the room, towards the railing at the top of the staircase to see what the noise was.

"Dean!" Sam's voice rang through the house. The top of the staircase gave a view of the living room, and the adjoining dining room, from where the passage disappeared into the kitchen and the guest room towards the right.

Sam walked in from the front door, to the left, and at the same time, Matt emerged from his bedroom, on the same floor as Hanna's but not adjoining. Matt came towards the railings in front of his door, and saw Hanna and Dean, raising his eyebrows to ask what was going on.

"Hey!" Dean called out to Sam, who whipped his head fast up towards the direction of Dean's voice, his hair bouncing around his face due to the quick motion.

"There you are. I've been uh- looking for you. You weren't in the room, and I couldn't find you anywhere." Sam sheepishly told them, as he looked between Hanna and Dean.

"Were you both-

Matt very insensitively began the question looking at Dean and Hanna, but on looking at Hanna's Death glare, he wisely chose to shut up. Dean looked mortified, and he quickly climbed down the staircase, while Hanna went back into her room, blushing a little.

"AAHhm." Sam cleared his throat as Dean reached him, motioning him towards the dining table. Matt went back into his own room, the drama having finished.

"Just like all other people we save, huh Dean?" Sam poked him as they sat down at the table. "Not cool, Sammy." Dean glared at his brother.

"Well, don't tell me that wasn't just a one-time thing. Was it?" Sam was curious, but he knew he couldn't ask too many questions all at once or he'd get nothing from Dean.

"Look, dude, we just woke up. okay? I don't know. I'm- she's a hunter yeah, but- I don't know, what I want or what it was Sammy. I need to figure this out. And I need to talk to her, of course." Dean said, slightly irritated, slightly in thought about Sam's question.

"Do your figuring out before you talk to her," Sam advised, admitting the topic closed for now.

Breakfast had been short and quick. Dean related the details of Crowley's call from last night, but nothing else was said.

Dean went out to Baby, tinkering to pass the time, and try to think about last night. Sam and Matt were sparring in the back yard. Hanna noticed the clock, and realized she should start making lunch. She was working in the kitchen, when Dean entered slightly greasy, smelling like oil.

"Hey,"

She knew a 'talk' was looming, but she'd rather it be later than now.

"um, so-

Dean was awkwardly hanging there, not finding the words.

"It's okay Dean. I mean, it's not like I didn't know. I know you may not want to stick around, and I know I said I don't do random last night, but I'm stressed out, and right now, I think that was what I needed. I've never done it before but there's always a first time, right? And I-

"Whoa! Back up there missy." Dean interrupted her hurried, un-thought, haphazard monologue.

"What?"

"Your first time? are you telling me you're a – a-

Dean chocked, with the bashfulness of saying 'virgin'.

"NO! of course not!" Hanna laughed to cover the embarrassment awkwardly, not fooling anyone. "I only meant a first- uh- uh-

"Hanna?"

"Um, well, technically, you weren't my first." Hanna confessed, Dean looking earnestly at her.

"So I was your-

"Um, I don't know, second?" Hanna meekly replied, her voice lowered.

Dean looked a little shocked.

"Um- I – god, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dean looked a little upset.

"What difference would it have made?" Hanna asked, confused.

"I uh- I would have been- you know, a little- I mean more- I –

Dean was positively stuttering.

"You mean gentle?" Hanna simply asked. Dean nodded, as a pink flush rose to his fair cheeks.

"I didn't need gentle. I'm okay, Dean, and it was great for me. I don't do it often," Hanna paused as Dean softly scoffed, "Yeah, well, I was just waiting for the someone who'd been there for me." Hanna said, a little heatedly, defensively, turning to face away from Dean.

Dean was quiet for a few moments. "Hey, Hanna."

"Yeah?" she asked, without turning.

Dean's voice was earnest, his face shining with the affection he had developed as he said:

"I don't know the future, or what I want. But if ever you need me, I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8: Meet My Match

Chapter Eight: Meet my Match.

AN: this is a soft, non-action a chapter, (in most senses, don't worry, there's good stuff yet to come…) this is a little emo-fluff chapter, so bear with me.

It took a week more for Crowley to call back with location coordinates of his 'beloved' mother.

Their week was spent working. Sam tried to track Rowena on his own, while Dean helped Hanna solve a case nearby. It was an easy one, just a routine milk run for Dean anyway. Hanna saw him in action, and she was awed.

The whole time they were there, it was a help for Hanna because most hunter friends would call with information and Katie and Hanna would solve the puzzles for them. But with Katie gone, Hanna had been unable to keep up the little Tech support by herself. Sam and Dean both helped out, and with their extensive database and experience, they were able to quickly sort out many cases for other hunters over phone.

Sam kept thinking about replicating this system and creating the bunkers all over the US. He wanted to make a team of hunters that would man these and make a better informed network.

Hanna and the boys quickly geared up when Crowley finally called, not wanting to waste time and let Rowena slip away again.

Hanna gave Matthew detailed instructions, worrying over him like a mother hen, and Matt understood; she was literally fighting to stay alive. So he listened without a single argument.

"Do you really want me going back to College, Hanny?" Matt picked up his bag, walking out of the house behind Hanna, who had her own back-pack hoisted on one shoulder.

"Yeah. You'll be okay with Jerry. He's a good Hunter, and he's got that place covered. Our house is safe too, but I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of you alone here. I mean, I had Katie most of the time." Hanna paused, remembering her friend, tears jumping to her eyes.

"Just don't go out of the boundaries, and please, don't go on any hunts by yourself. I promise, when I'm back, we'll hunt together. You know all our numbers? Good." Hanna said as he nodded. "Don't call us until either one of us calls you. In case neither of us calls you by Thursday, you will pray for Castiel and tell him everything. Okay?" Hanna asked him as he deposited his bag in the back of his car.

"Yeah. Okay. Don't worry. I got all your numbers, and I remember them. I'll take care of myself, and I won't hunt by myself, promise." He smiled at her. "You'll be great, Hanna." he said as he hugged her. Hanna wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Okay, then, see you soon," Hanna waved as Matt pulled out his car, the old vehicle creaking and groaning. "He needs a new car now, his own." Hanna thought to herself.

"Hey Hanna? You ready?" She heard Sam shout from the other end of the yard, where her sat in the Impala, Dean still inside the house.

"Yeah!" she walked up and put her sack on the backseat. "I just got to lock up, that's all. Where's Dean?" She asked, looking at the empty driver's seat. "I don't know. He brought the car to the front and went back inside." Sam replied.

"Here I am!" Dean shouted as he burst through the open door. "Let's go, Sammy, Hanna you ready?" He got inside the car in one swift motion.

"Let me lock the place up." Hanna replied as she ran back into the house. she had already secured most of the place, except the front doors, which she now locked, and put the key back in her jean's pocket.

Hanna stood at the door for a few seconds, looking at the house that was her refuge for the past few years. She recalled all the memories, the good and the bad. Who knew if she ever came back here?

Hanna felt shivers go through her body; she couldn't tell if it was nerves or fear. She hadn't felt like this since her first few hunts.

She shook her head.

 _"I can do this. I know it. Someday I'm going to die. If I die today it will be in dignity of saving lives." she used to say this to herself before each hunt._

Today she knew it was for herself that she hunted. "The nearer I seem to death, the more I want to live." She said, in sort of a prayer, to someone she hoped was listening. Then she gave the house another look, and ran back to the Impala.

"Let's go!" She said, getting in the back and the Impala purred to life.

After about eighty miles, Hanna was fast asleep. She had never really traveled so far in her life.

The only journeys she had made were when she moved from her home to her college, then from there to her current place, and when she dropped off Matthew to NY.

They had started late into the afternoon, and the sun dipped as they traveled, Dean's songs filling the air. Hanna enjoyed the atmosphere, which was quite different than her own routine.

Normally, she'd blast metal, or on the contrary, instrumental music while she set off on hunts. Katie liked neither, so Hanna would always have a pair of earphones with her. She had them today too, but she liked the way the music seemed settle calmness over her, the way she got comfortable with it.

In an hour and half, Dean stopped to refuel Baby, while Sam and Hanna exchanged seats. Sam went to sleep, spreading his gigantic form in the backseat quite comfortably. Hanna stretched her legs a little before she got in beside Dean, smiling quietly at each other when they saw Sam fall asleep almost instantly.

Hanna felt like she had never met anyone quite like Dean. He brought her the Peace she usually got with a book. As they resumed their journey, she moved across to quietly snuggle into dean's side. He put his hand around her, with the other hand on the wheel.

Seven hours later they were at their destination, reaching quite late night. They'd already eaten. Dean was yawning, having driven all the way. They were quiet as they reached the motel.

Dean parked while Sam and Hanna booked rooms. Hanna preferred a separate room for herself and Dean, and she quietly suggested two singles, hoping Sam would understand without words.

He just gave her a sideways look, not saying a word, but the woman at the reception shook her head. "No, I'm so sorry, we only have a double available. Is that going to be okay?"

Sam looked at Hanna, and she nodded. Sam was asking if she was okay with it. They paid and took the key as Dean joined them.

No one said anything as Hanna linked her arm through Dean's, the three of them walking towards the room. It was when they reached and all of them entered that Dean asked. "One room?"

Sam replied, "Yeah. They only had this one."

Dean nodded, and looked around for Hanna to ask if she was fine, but she'd disappeared. "Where'd she go?" He asked Sam. "Dude, you're too sleepy. She just went in the bathroom, right in front of you!" He said, settling on the couch, going through his phone.

"I am sleepy." Dean said, yawning widely, falling onto one of the beds. He intended to stay awake till Hanna was out, but he couldn't, and he fell asleep in moments.

Hanna freshened up a bit, changing into more comfortable pants. When she came out, Dean was already on one of the beds, sleeping like a baby.

Hanna smiled, looking at the peaceful boyish look on his face. She shared a maternal look with Sam, quietly slipping beside Dean, indicating that Sam should take the other bed. Sam was amazed at her frankness. After all, they'd known each other only a week or so.

"Good night, Sam," She whispered after she'd found a small space in the bed beside the large figure of the blonde sleeping beauty. "Good night, Hanna." Sam whispered back, and they were sleep within a few minutes.

The next morning came too soon for them. It was an overcast day, and it seemed like it would rain any minute, Sam thought as he finished his morning run. He assumed Dean and Hanna were still sleeping, so he picked up some breakfast for them.

Sam knocked and entered their room. Both of them were still asleep, Dean's hand dangling over one side as he and Hanna lay in bed, facing two different sides. "Hey Sleepyheads," he nudged dean, who rolled over, "go away, Sammy," and curled around Hanna, his arm coiling around her midriff.

Just then Hanna jolted awake, from the warmth of Dean seeping into her backside. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around, at the unfamiliar surroundings, caged in a very hot body. Not knowing where she was, she gasped, breathing fast, blinking rapidly.

That woke Dean, abruptly and he sat up. "Hey, hey, it's okay," he whispered as he held her, rubbing her back.

Sammy looked at them and smiled, feeling glad that his brother's soft spot had begun to develop, and that he had something he deserved.

Hanna quickly remembered where she was when she heard Dean's deep voice, talking in a soothing tone. She remembered sleeping beside Dean, and she felt his hands rubbing her back, holding her. She had just calmed down, when she saw Sam in front of her, looming and again she was so startled she gave a little scream, which made Dean look around and see Sam.

"Go away dude, you scared her." He said, irritated at Sam.

"Aww. I'm sorry; I disturbed your peaceful snuggling. I brought breakfast, and I'm going to shower." Sam was half laughing at them, feeling a happy cheer inside his heart at this easy moment.

"Yes, go before I get another scare," said Hanna, finally calming down, and smiling hazily, sitting up. She turned her head around to see Dean lying on his front, sleeping again.

She fell over him. "Dean-wake-up," she said, kissing his face. He opened his eyes, to look at Hanna's bright morning smile. He raised his neck, and a tiny peck turned into a long kiss.

Sam cleared his throat. "Guys, um little decency, I'm still here?" He walked into the shower, leaving Dean and Hanna still kissing.

Within half hour, all three of them were eating breakfast. They quickly went through the plan once again, revising their roles, positions and tasks. Today was the biggest hunt of Hanna's life, and she was nervous as hell.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Dean said, tapping on her shoulder as she paced outside while Sam and Dean checked the armory in the trunk of the Impala.

"I… I hope so. I really –

And she couldn't say more. And somehow, she saw on Dean's face, that he understood. She knew that he'd been where she was and he's still kicking, but she also knew he'd been to hell in the middle. And she really didn't want to die.

She didn't want to die. When had that changed? She had accepted the possibility of her death a couple years ago. So how come it was all out the window and suddenly the thought of not being here, alive, seeing matt every once in a while, and –

Dean. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to see him smile, fight, and hunt with her.

The whole thought link processed through her brain in a matter of seconds and this realization sank in her stomach like a brick.

Is it love? Is it a crush? What is this?

Maybe it was hero complex, that he'd been the one to bring her the possibility of winning her soul back. Maybe it was just attraction, and the fact that the green eyed hunter was a beautiful sight to behold was undeniable.

But something else ruled her desire to be near him. she could feel the emotions in the air, and for a second she wanted to hold her breath.

She'd finally met her match.


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting for Freedom

AN: This is Long, Long Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Fighting for Freedom.

Dean was a little worried, about Hanna. He knew it was personal for her, and that's what made most hunters slip up. Hell, he'd been taken in so many times because it had been personal.

But he also knew the need to do this herself. He still remembered that one fateful year of living under the threat, and he wondered what he would have done if he'd gotten ten years. How would he have gone through each day for that long, knowing his end-date?

But even now, he knew he wouldn't do a thing differently when it came to that decision. He would still make that deal, because it meant Sam wouldn't be dead.

He looked at her pacing around, her eyes half-shut, her brow furrowed.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He said, and he meant it, because he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that they'd get her soul back.

Somehow, over this one week, he'd gotten used to her. Gotten used to waking up next to her. Used to working on cases while she finished her hospital shift and then discussing the outcome. It was easy to get used to the way she said, "Dinner!" every night and they'd all come to eat.

He realized that as he looked at her. Her eyes had a faraway, dreamy look.

"Hey!" he clicked her fingers together in front of her eyes, attracting her attention.

"Yeah? Yeah, sorry, I just- got lost in thought." She reddened as she said this, and Dean looked at her curiously. "That's okay. We're ready to roll, so shall we?" he said, holding open the backdoor for her.

An hour later, Hanna was sitting in a Café, very refined place, sipping their best brew, waiting. The café was almost full; only one table beside Hanna was vacant. Hanna was dressed in cream-colored, almost pearl-colored dress pants, a deep ink-blue button up shirt without sleeves. She wore up her hair in a bun. Overall, she looked like a therapist, or an overpaid secretary.

Crowley's demons had been keeping tabs on Rowena and they informed that she usually came to this café in the afternoons, to meet with her human dupes, rich guys she trapped for their money.

It was past eleven now, and she should have been here. Hanna stared at her watch. How long should they wait before giving up?

She was about to call Dean to check with Crowley if this was a truly solid lead. But just then…

A red haired, pale, tall woman with sharp features walked in the café.

She smiled at the waiter; seemed like she did really come here often now. She passed through the tables, and sat down at the table just next to Hanna's.

Hanna observed her target: so this was Rowena. She looked so… un-witchy, thought Hanna.

Hanna was looking at her watch again. Any minute now.

Dean was against this. He knew she was a hunter, but sending her there alone?

But then she convinced him. And it was for a few minutes anyway, and Sam would enter as soon as they spotted the Witch.

They were waiting in the car, a few paces away from the café.

As soon as they spotted the witch, the boys looked at each other, and they knew what the other was saying: Ready?

Sam nodded and walked out, dressed in a clean blue suit, one of his FBI get-ups.

The plan was simple: Sam went in as the Agent, tried to arrest Rowena, Hanna would get up and help Rowena run, and bring him right to Dean.

As the clock chimed loudly, Sam entered the café, walking smoothly, spotting Hanna, who didn't look at him. He chose a spot near the bar, inching closer to the window, from where he could see Rowena's table, but she couldn't see him. It was difficult, but the throngs of people at the bar that evening helped.

A man joined Rowena on the table, and a waiter stood by take the order.

Sam stood at the window, watching them. A waitress walked up to him, flashing her best smile at him. She was lean, beautiful girl, but her face was plastered with that fake smile everyone wears in places like these.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sir?" she asked, her voice over-sweet.

"No, Thank you." Sam replied politely, just sparing the girl a glance. Poor girl, she was just attracted to the new, handsome guy, hoping for tips and dropping off her number just in case.

But Sam was more focused on his target.

"May I get you a table, Sir?" the waitress tried again. She wasn't used to getting rebuffed, and so if this guy wasn't going to have anything, he need not stay.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Sam looked the girl in the eyes now, and smiled his convincing smile at her. She was smiling back at him before she knew it, her old animosity gone.

"Okay then, I'm around if you need anything." She walked back.

The attention he had to pay to make the waitress go away, had been enough for Rowena to get up and walk to the lavatories. Hanna had followed her there, seeing as Sam was distracted.

Hanna entered to see Rowena checking herself out in the mirror. She looks good, thought Hanna, looking at herself, and fixing her hair a little. Hanna had no intention of talking to the woman, but Rowena initiated the conversation.

"Hallo Dear."

Hanna turned around, surprised at being talked to.

"Hello." She said, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You look wonderful Dear. He's going to be stunned, whoever the poor lad is. wont know what hit him!" Rowena complimented her, and Hanna smiled, instinctively.

"Thank you, but.."

"But what, Dear?"

"He's already here, and he's with someone." Hanna replied, beginning the first phase of her act.

"What? How dare he, leave a gorgeous lady like you?"

"Actually, it was kind my fault. I knew I shouldn't have gone for him. He's older, you see, and he was at first really amazing, but then it turned out, he just-

Hanna stopped, looking away, pretending to sob dryly.

"Don't cry." Rowena tried to sooth her. "I'll help you."

"You can't. Especially you can't." Hanna said, turning around, looking at her in her eyes.

"Why not, Dearie?"

"Because you're the girl he's here with today." Hanna said, a sad note in her voice that sold it.

Rowena blinked. "Then why are you here today?" Rowena had gotten a little self-conscious.

"I- You need to know something." Hanna said, hesitating.

"What?" Rowena did not like suspense.

"He- He's not a good man. I know I sound cliché, but he just - when he got bored sometimes, he'd get me arrested, and then post my bail, and hold that over me, and make me do things I-

Hanna bent her head down, holding on to the sink.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't want to come. But I- I've been having this feeling since I saw you both the other day here, - Look, believe me, or don't. Just, be aware. Don't lose your common sense."

Hanna imploringly looked at her.

"Oh you poor dear," Rowena said. "Let me tell you a secret. I'm a witch."

"What?" Hanna faked incredulity so well.

"Yes, Dear. And I'm dating this man, well, not with so much good intentions, you see." She spoke, coming nearer to Hanna.

"C'mon. There is no such thing as Witches." Hanna spoke, a little weakly. "next thing you'll tell me you're from Hogwarts?" Hanna asked.

"That is a fairy tale, my girl, but this, this is real. I can take your revenge for you. But in return, all I need is his money. After all, being a witch doesn't pay."

"Yeah, right, and if you do this, you get a fat lot of payment, don't you? His money?" Hanna incredulously laughed it off, playing it safe.

"you don't believe me. Very well, meet me today evening, at this very café, and I'll prove it. For now, I really must go back." Rowena said, patting her arm. "Okay," Hanna agreed, reluctantly.

They walked out, Rowena first, Hanna a few seconds later, and Hanna quickly scanned the room to spot Sam, who was beginning to worry. He saw them, and Hanna nodded, to reassure him.

Sam was quickly distressed when he found out that Rowena wasn't at her table, but doubly so when he also saw Hanna was missing from her position.

So when they came back almost together, Sam was both relieved and even more stressed.

When Hanna nodded, he knew that meant the plan was on track.

They let almost five-six minutes slide by. Hanna knew she couldn't rush this; it had to look authentic, the story had to stay real.

So when Hanna finally felt like Rowena had settled with the guy, she nodded a little again, and Sam knew what he had to do.

Sam walked towards Rowena and her date, from a little hiding spot he'd found at the bar, which couldn't be seen from Rowena's table. "Excuse me, Ma'am, are you Miss Hart?" He asked in his businesslike tone.

"Who's asking?" Rowena replied, putting up a smile.

"I'm with the FBI mam; we have a few questions for you."

"What for?" Her accent stood out remarkably.

"Mam, it is just protocol. Please come with us and this'll be over quickly." Sam urged in his most polite tones, yet pressing his authority upon the Man with her.

"Just a second now, Agent." The man interrupted on behalf of Rowena. "May we know why you need to question her?"

"We have a case of stolen identity. A Miss Hart came up to us and said her identity was being used by a different person. This may not be the real Miss Hart, Mr. - "

"Mr. Vandall." The man supplied.

"Mr. Vandall, I don't want to make a scene. Please convince your friend to just come with us, answer a few questions, and if she's innocent, we'll immediately let her go." Sam spoke convincingly, and Vandall was nodding. "We'll come down to the office with you." He said.

"Well, we need to make sure she doesn't go anywhere, Sir, so if you don't mind, she'll be riding with me." Sam insisted, standing between the two of them who had risen from their table.

This was Hanna's cue.

"Excuse me, Agent."

All of them turned around to see Hanna.

"May I ask what is going on? Are they in any trouble?" Hanna sweetly asked.

"Do you know these people?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course. Lucy Hart here's my friend."

"Are you sure this is Miss Hart?"

"Yes. Why? I've known Lucy for what, eight years now? We weren't best friends, but I haven't forgotten her."

"We had a complaint that she was not the real Miss Hart." Sam clarified.

"I know, I know, it must have been something like that now, wouldn't it, Agent?" Hanna sweetly turned a little angry. "Can you show me your badge, Agent?"

"Sure." Sam held up his fake badge.

"Hmm." Hanna held it and pretended to study it, "This is fake badge, and I know what you're here for. Vandall put you up to it, didn't he?" Hanna asked, in a raised, but levelled voice.

Rowena stood there, looking at this exchange. Hanna winked to her, and held her hand.

"I – Um- That is a serious accusation Miss –

"I know what's going on. I've been a victim of this prank, and I won't let another woman be demeaned by this man. I was once dating this old geezer, and he did the same thing to me. So out with it, or I've got the real FBI on the dial." Hanna held up her phone.

Meanwhile Vandall had been stuttering denials. "Absolutely rubbish! What – I – I never saw her – Lucy you have to believe me, - I – this is all bullshit. I don't know – why –

"Don't say another word, Roger," Rowena spoke to Vandall. "I – I need time to think." She acted very well, expressing a tone of indignation coupled with shock and sadness. "And you –

She turned to Sam, who just guiltily ran out of the café.

"See?" Hanna said, and without anything more, just led her out of the café.

They both walked out, crossed the street without a word. Rowena was letting Hanna lead her. Hanna walked into a small nearby alley at the end of which the Impala was now parked.

Suddenly, at the end of the alley, Hanna stopped and turned Rowena around to face her.

"You know it'll be okay, right? You'll get our revenge on him?" Hanna asked, final piece of acting. She spoke loudly, because being heard was the crucial part of this last act.

And it worked. Dean slowly got in holding a large iron rod, and Rowena's back was facing him.

Just when he got near, it seemed like Rowena sensed him, but Hanna held both her hands and quickly, Dean hit her over the head, knocking her out.

Sam walked in from behind Hanna where he had been covering her.

"Whew. Thought you'd never come." He said, looking at Hanna.

"At one point, I almost thought so too." Hanna said, shaking her head and taking out the spelled handcuffs. She quickly snapped them on, and they walked behind the alley into a secluded corner, Sam and Dean carrying Rowena.

They laid her on the backseat, and had all gotten in when Crowley and a few minions appeared, suddenly, spread out in front of them.

"So you did it." Crowley walked nearer.

"Yup." Dean nodded.

"Alright then, hand her over." Crowley and two of his demons moved ahead again, but stood a few steps from the car warily. After all, it was still the Winchesters, who knows what could happen.

"Nope." Sam cheerily replied.

"Nope? Nope? What is this, a break-up? We have a Deal, Moose-

"And we've kept our end. This is just Insurance, Crowley. You'll get your mother dearest when you break up Hanna's contract." Dean replied, smoothly.

"Fine Squirrel, we'll do it your way," Crowley nodded, and slowly took out a parchment from his coat pocket, holding it out. Sam leaned out of the window, and saw that the page had Hanna's name on it, and the Date of her contract.

Crowley dramatically held the parchment in air, and in a swift motion tore up the contract, which immediately caught fire. Hanna felt sudden strange warmth spread through her body, and a rush of air as she took a few deep breaths. She nodded, looking at Dean, an incredulous look on her face that this had finally happened.

They released Rowena unto Crowley, who had two demons that he'd brought, carry his mother.

"Whose plan was it to knock her out?" Asked Crowley, looking at the unconscious state of Rowena.

"Mine. I just thought if she was so strong, then maybe her capture was best done in her absence," Hanna said, smiling.

"Never thought Dean would land a clever one. B-bye, boys," And the alley was suddenly empty but for them three.


	10. Chapter 10: Starting to Live

Chapter Ten: Starting to Live.

Hanna still couldn't believe it. She was free.

She was free of the burden she'd carried around for eight years, and suddenly all her life lay before her, things she could do, and horizons seemed brighter.

She was in the Impala, and Crowley had just vanished with Rowena.

"Hey. Hey!" Hanna saw fingers click in front of her, and she traced them to Dean's hand.

"Yeah?"

"You uh, okay there?" He said, smiling a little.

"Um, I guess." She answered, trying to find her bearings from the over-rushing of numerous different thoughts in her head at the same time.

"You're free. You're not going to die." Dean said, thinking that she was in shock, which she was.

"Yeah. I know.

Oh my god! I'm not going to die, Dean, I'm not going to die! It's all cuz of you, guys. Thank you, thank you so much…!" Hanna waved her hands meaninglessly trying to articulate her feelings, her eyes tearing up, and her voice tender.

"It's okay, Hanna. That's our job." Dean replied, turning back, to hold one of her hands that was flailing about. "Yeah, I mean, that's what we do. Get friends out of trouble." Sam said, turning back to look at his brother and the hunter that had become a friend somehow.

"I owe you one guys. I'm here for you, anytime you need anything, you get me?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Hey Matt?" Hanna was talking over the phone, standing beside the Impala. They were at a gas station; Dean was picking up some junk food while Sam sat flipping through his tab in the car.

"What Happened? Is it done? Are you-

Matt was impatient, and worried.

"Yes. I'm free, you hear me? I'm not going to die, Matty, I'm not!" Hanna told him. Sam smiled, listening to her, feeling good about his deed. He liked her, he decided; she was a good hunter and good person.

"Oh Hanna- oh that's awesome news! I knew it. I know there was a way, and I knew you could do it." Matt was shouting happily on the other end now.

"Hey, it's all thanks to Dean and Sam. They're the reason I'm going to get to live. They saved me, they saved my Soul..." Hanna said, and she realized once again the enormity of what the boys had done for her.

Dean returned, holding food in his hands, smiling. "Let's go,"

"Hey, want me to drive?" Hanna offered. Dean had driven all the way here and he'd already driven a few hours now.

"Uhm…" Dean's face became a little like a boy who was caught doing something wrong.

"What?" Hanna asked, when she heard Sam snicker behind her. "What did I say?"

"You uh, asked to drive. That's what you said." Sam said, a huge smile lighting his face. He looked at Dean, still laughing, and Dean glared back at him. "It's-um- it's not- You're a good driver- I mean I assume you are – I just- with baby –

"He doesn't even let ME drive. I think you get the gist of the situation here." Sam offered.

"Oh." Light dawned in Hanna's brain. "But- That's fine, its his baby after all." She said, putting up her hands in surrender, smiling as Dean sighed with relief, and Sam broke into another laugh over his expressions.

The remaining journey was mostly silent on the hunters' part, only the radio playing, filling up the air with songs, sometimes accompanied by humming on Dean's side.

They reached home just before dawn, having started pretty late. Everyone fell asleep immediately, as soon as they hit the sheets.

But Hanna woke in an hour. The sky was faintly bright, the blue of midnight failing to fight the light of the day coming its way.

She pushed away the covers, leaving Dean still asleep in the bed beside her. he'd followed her wordlessly, not even changing clothes, they had both kissed each other, and fallen asleep.

She stealthily crossed the room and walked out and downstairs, picking up her keys. She walked out of the house, stopping to pick some wild flowers that were rampantly growing in her garden.

For a few minutes she kept walking, making her way into the woods, silently.

Dean woke up a few hours later, having gotten used to low hours of sleep. His hungry stomach too had a part to play in this.

He came downstairs, expecting Hanna to be somewhere about the house. But he didn't find her anywhere. There was some food on the table though, with a note: Breakfast!

Sam walked out of his room, a noise in the kitchen having woken him up.

He sauntered over to Dean who sat at the table eating breakfast.

He wordlessly joined him, assuming Hanna to be about the house somewhere.

"What next?" he asked his brother, who was concentrated on the food.

"Look for the next case, I guess."

"Don't you want to stay, Dean? I mean-

"I know, Sammy. Let's not talk about it now, okay?"

"Ohkay, fine. Where's Hanna by the way?"

"I didn't see her this morning. I just found the breakfast on the table. When I woke up she wasn't there."

"Hanna!" Dean and Sam went looking for Hanna. Dean had looked all over the house, but she wasn't there. He went out, where Sam was looking, but Sam hadn't found her either.

"I tried calling her but it is going straight to voice mail." Dean spoke worriedly. They stood at the front door, Dean frantically calling her.

After a couple tries the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where the Hell are you, Hanna?" Dean practically shouted.

"Dude, calm down," said Sam.

"What's wrong, Dean? What are you both doing outside the house?" "How can you see us?" Dean turned, and saw Hanna walking through the gate.

Dean nearly ran towards Hanna and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Where were you? We got a worried when we couldn't find you anywhere." Dean spoke quickly, concern all over his face.

"Um- I got a bit worried. Dean went into a Panic attack. He was just about to call Cas and have him look for you." Sam teased.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled.

"I was just out to -"

"To?" both the boys said at the same time, looking down at Hanna.

"To visit Katie." Hanna quietly said. "She - I just missed her so much." Hanna smiled, the pain still reflecting on her face though. Dean sighed, and slowly slipped his hand into hers.

He looked at Sam, hinting for some time alone.

Dean and Hanna silently walked to the garden.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you got your soul back and your death sentence removed, and I know you're glad about it. But is there anything bothering you? You've been a little quiet."

"I know. It's just I didn't want to start enjoying this life, without honoring Katie's memory. She was a better hunter than me."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want you to, okay? I get it, that you feel like you owe her your life. She did save you, by teaching you about hunting. That way you didn't get unprotected into stupid messes."

"I feel about her the same way I do about you saving my life dean. You and Sam. If it wasn't for you both I would never have found Crowley, or get my soul back. It was destiny for you to have stumbled into my ER." Hanna smiled a little.

"Hmm, are you trying to Thank Me? I can think of so many better ways to do that." Dean smiled his crooked smile.

"I am trying to thank you. You saved me in more than one way dean, you have no idea but you did." Hanna held Dean's face in her hands. She gently began to kiss him. Dean moved forward, and the kiss deepened.

Hanna slowly pulled back. "You're going away, aren't you?" Dean looked away.

"We don't have a case yet, but yeah we are. There was this old community, Men of Letters. They're gone now, but we use their bunker. We'd probably head back there in case there is no case nearby." Dean looked anywhere but in Hanna's eyes.

"I want to ask you for a favor. Just one more." Hanna asked, "Would you stay tonight? Matt's coming home tomorrow, and I don't want to be alone today." Hanna said, moving Dean's face to look him in the eyes.

"Okay." Dean nodded, matching her stare.

"Dean, do you like me? At all?" Hanna just came out with it. She couldn't help asking.

She had gathered by now that Dean wasn't one of the settle down types, but she had to have a chance- she had to know what it would be like, being with him, because she knew she would never find anyone like him.

Dean just sat there, muted, unable to find the words to say what exactly he felt, not knowing how to explain himself.

"Hanna, I've really enjoyed every minute I spent with you. I - I do l-like you." Dean turned away, looking into distance. "It's just that- I'm- I'm not relationship kind of guy. It just doesn't work that way for me."

"I like you and I want you to have a chance at a real life, with someone normal." Dean spoke with pain, insisting.

"I know I can't give you this, the house, the kids. So let's just stay in the Moment and leave us as good memories." He still couldn't look her in the eyes, feeling guilty of some strange crime.

"Alright. If that's what you think, then give me at-least today. Today we are the perfect couple. Lovesick, inseparable, and happy. Can you give me that?"

Hanna looked at him, and again, held him by the shoulders to make him look at her.

He gazed into her eyes deep and silent for a minute, and Dean nodded.


	11. Chapter 11: Seven Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Eleven: a Day of Seven Minutes in Heaven

Dean kept thinking about the end. When he'd drive out of her house, out of her town, away. Maybe they could meet up – maybe hunt together sometime. Then he could also pop by once in a while, and phones, -

Dean shook his head, trying to rid his head of the thoughts he kept having, as he watched Hanna move around, rearranging pillows and covers on the bed. He leant in the doorframe.

"Hanna?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cleaning up?"

"I meant- with me."

"I thought we weren't going to talk all that today."

Hanna sighed. She didn't know how to talk about all this. All she knew was that she wanted this man in front of her, but she also had a feeling that the more she went near, the more skittish he would get. She had no idea how she knew this, but just that she felt it – like a gut feeling.

She continued to pick up and unpack, quickly emptying her dirty clothes out of the duffel, and putting them in the laundry basket. "C'mon. Let's pop these in the machine, and we can do something fun."

Dean nodded, following her.

When she'd set the cycle for the wash, she led dean to the dining table. She pulled out some candy, and some junk food she'd got in the house.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Dean agreed, and they went back upstairs, to Hanna's room.

They never watched the movie. They just got to talking, first about what movie to see, then the list of favorite movies, and other favorites, and so on.

Then the talk moved to life, childhood, and monster-stories. Dean found out that there wasn't much lore Hanna didn't know about. She knew a lot on demons, but not much about Angels.

And then the drinking games started. At first it was a few beers, and then, Hanna opened a bottle of whiskey she'd kept to drink with Katie.

Hanna gave Dean the tour of the house, showing him around. They sat on the carpeted floor in the study of the house that Hanna had converted to a mini library and a phone center.

When the bottle ran out, Hanna remembered that there should be another bottle here, in the closet behind the bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, as she untangled herself from his arms. They were lying on the carpet now, in front of the fireplace that no longer was used. "Getting 'nother bottle." She replied, a little slurred, slightly red in the cheeks.

"Hmm, okay." He said, getting up with her, not liking the distance between them.

She walked up to the closet. She slid the door open, with some difficulty at first. It was a large closet, and she walked in. Dean followed her in, closing the door. "Wanna play seven minutes in heaven?" he began kissing her before she could even nod yes.

Eight minutes later, the door of the closet was suddenly slid open.

A Man stood outside, looking puzzled, wearing a trench coat inside the house. "that's not how heaven works, Dean."

He spoke in a low, deep monotone. Hanna looked surprised at him, holding dean, cowering a little behind him.

"It does with me, Cas," Dean smiled his crooked smile, "Hanna, this is Castiel, and Cas this is- "Hanna Grayson. I know, Dean." Cas supplied, with a little, reluctant smile at Hanna.

"Nice to meet you Castiel. May I also call you Cas?" Hanna asked him, smiling widely at the angel. She was very surprised, and Cas wasn't at all what she expected of an angel. His innocent, neutral but childlike expression intrigued her, and she stood there, watching him, transfixed.

"You may. I prefer it." He replied with a nod.

"What's brought you here Cas?" Dean asked him, curious why his friend has interrupted him.

"I just wanted to check up on you both." He spoke in the same level tone.

"That's nice of you Cas. Uhm - Sam's outside, probably watching TV, or reading." Dean hinted, a little impatient, wanting to get back to the cozy moment with Hanna.

"That is a very good guess, Dean. Sam is actually reading something on his Laptop." Cas was totally oblivious, and Hanna giggled a little, observing the strange conversation.

"So?" Dean was getting a little irritated. Why wouldn't the angel leave – Cas was such a blockhead sometimes.

"I don't understand. Do you want to know what he is reading?" Cas replied, the puzzled look back. Hanna just giggled more, now holding on to Dean, hiding her face in his neck. Dean smiled a little when her nose buried in his neck.

"Cas, just go talk to Sam, okay?" Dean said impatiently, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay." Cas nodded obediently, and suddenly blipped out. "That's trippy." Hanna said, giggles having settled down.

"I know." Dean said before he picked up where they had left off.

They spent the late afternoon, and evening, watching some TV with Sammy, after a late lunch that Hanna had made. Hanna and Sam seemed to bond well, talking mostly about hunting and then later Sam relating funny anecdotes and embarrassing stories were exchanged.

"Is anybody hungry?" Sam asked, looking at the watch, it was almost nine. Time had flown so fast in conversation.

"I am." Dean replied, pulling Hanna closer into his lap.

"I'll make us something," Hanna said, trying to unwind out of Dean's hands.

"Hey, you want dinner or not?" she asked him as he held on to her.

"Let's eat out. We should celebrate getting your soul back." Dean suggested.

"Great Plan. Know any good place?" Sam asked Hanna.

"I don't really eat out. We'll have to look online." Hanna shrugged, leaning against Dean.

"You never went out? What about a date with that doctor? He seemed sweet on you," Dean asked her, playing with her hair tips.

"Is this your way to ask about my past?" Hanna asked shrewdly.

"No, no. it just that in the hospital that day, no guy talks so smoothly unless he wants to-

"Do me?" Hanna asked him, laughing.

"Hey, look at this place. They've got a club and a restaurant." Sam showed a website on his laptop.

"Oh yeah. Katie went on a date there, and she wouldn't shut up about the food and booze."

"Katie sounds a great deal like Dean." Sam said.

"Yup. She was, I guess, a lot like him." Hanna spoke, with a faint smile. "C'mon, we're going there. My treat." Hanna stood up, having decided to go out.

"Sure?" Dean asked her, letting her stand up.

"This is my first party in eight years. I deserve to spend my money on me." Hanna told them.

Dean looked positively horrified. "I know what we're going to do. We are going to that bar, get drunk, and then dance. You NEED me."

"Where's Hanna?" Sam asked, to Dean who was waiting by the door. They'd all quickly changed to go out. Hanna hadn't still emerged.

"Getting ready. Chicks take time. Like you." Dean replied, snickering.

Right on cue, Hanna stepped out. Both looked at the top of the stairs, where she stood.

Hanna was wearing a simple silver-black dress, with long see-through sleeves, that just ended at her knees.

Sam turned to look at Dean. His breath was knocked out, it seemed, and his gaze was fixed on Hanna.

"Shall we go?" Hanna said, as she reached the boys. Sam smiled, motioning her to walk out of the house, and she walked out, smiling to herself at Dean's amazed expression.

Dean just stood looking after her, stunned.

"Dude!" Sam shouted in his ear. "AAaargh!"

"You have officially lost it man." Sam smiled, pushing his brother out of the house and towards the car, while Hanna locked up. She'd heard everything, and a small smile played on her face.

"Shut up Sam." Dean looked half irritated, walking towards the car, shaking his head, image of Hanna at the top of the stairs still in his head.

At the club, Hanna got highly drunk with dean, leaving Sam as designated driver. She danced, Dean's arms wrapped around her. Dean usually didn't dance so much, but he stood there with her, swaying, holding her.

Later, Hanna and Dean went to bar, Hanna having tired. She sat, while Dean ordered another drink.

"Hanna?" the waiter asked, spotting her, trying to catch her attention. Hanna hadn't heard him, she was so high.

Dean asked the guy, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we live near. She patched me up once, I was in an accident."

"Oh." Dean took the drink he'd brought him, sipping a little.

"I asked her out but… She looks great today. You're not her Brother, are you?" The man seemed a little to chatty for Dean's taste, but he was too tired to evade quickly.

"No, I'm- Dean was about to answer, but stopped, not knowing what he was to Hanna. Yeah, it had been only a few days, but, friend somehow didn't cover it.

"Hey George!" Hanna had noticed him, and barged into the conversation.

"This is Dean. Isn't he just SEXY?" she drunkenly shouted at the George guy. Dean nearly coughed out the rest of his drink at the sudden display of love.

Dean smiled shyly at George, and led Hanna back to the floor, embarrassed. "You are so good in bed. I'm going to keep you, just for Me." she whispered into his ears.

Dean reddened further, and just wrapped himself around her. She slowly ran fingers through his hair, and began to sway around him. He moved along with her.

Later back home, they stumbled into bed, drunk.

Hanna was giggling, Dean was smiling.

They were Happy.


	12. Chapter 12: Obstinacy and Surprises

Chapter Twelve: Obstinacy and Surprise

.

.

The next morning brought the reality and hangover with it. Hanna's head throbbed, as she got ready. Matt and Jerry had called; they'd be here in an hour.

She tried to ignore the pit in her stomach that formed whenever she thought of Dean going away.

"It's not like you're in love with him. Oh my god, I – I don't – Don't think about love right now, Hanna. He's clearly told you already – he doesn't do Love." Hanna talked to herself in her head.

.

.

"Will you stop pacing?"

Sam understood fairly what was going on with his brother. But he felt like maybe this time, this once Dean could do the selfish thing, and give a shot at being happy. World knows, he deserved it, after everything.

"Fine." Dean huffed, stopping mid-walk, in the living room. They were packed and ready to go, clearing up very quickly, as a habit. But Dean was stuck – into thoughts that won't go away, stuck into listening to a voice that won't quieten.

 _'What if – if just this – what if this was possible?' Wishful thinking._

 _'Yup. It is possible. But it means signing a warrant of pain and misery for the poor girl. And she just got something worth being happy about in her life.' That depressed voice of negativity._

 _'But she'll be happy with you too, won't she? And you'll be happy too. It has been a long time since you felt a pull like this.' a little funny thing called heart, feelings, emotions…_

 _'Yeah, but I barely know her. I barely know her, and yet she's so – so familiar.' Wistfulness, ah…_

 _'I believe that's called uhm, LOVE, you idiot ass,' subconscious at your service…_

 _'No. no way. Nah-ah.' The Dean that had to leave Lisa._

 _It always came to this. Whenever Dean dreamt about the future, all thoughts ended at the same crossroads – Lisa._

 _Will I ever fall out of this circle? Will it never change?_

.

.

Sam didn't know how to convince his brother.

 _The idiot needs to let it go this time. He needs to take a risk with her._

 _He's vulnerable, because of what happened to Lisa. Don't you understand?_

 _I do, I do. But I want to believe that there can be something good for Dean. That there can be a future._

 _How do I get this into his thick overthinking hero-tendency brain? How can I make that hopelessly selfless turn a little selfish?_

He knew his brother would never on his own come to that conclusion. Sam had to do something, save the situation here. He had to do this thing for his brother. His face was resolute as he saw Hanna come downstairs, calling for breakfast.

.

.

When they were finished, Dean beckoned Hanna into the backyard, while Sam took the hint, and went to the living room.

Hanna finished washing up, and wiping her hands on a rag, followed Dean out.

"Hey." Dean was sitting on the piece of log where Dean had found her chopping furiously, just a few days ago.

"Hey."

"So- Sammy and I are leaving in a couple hours." He said, clearing his throat, taking a pause. "I uh, wanted to talk about, you know, that thing we talked about yesterday. I just wanna make clear-

"I know." Hanna interrupted, rather abruptly, wanting to talk before tears got the better of her. "I know. You don't have to explain yourself. Not to me. Or anyone. You made it clear beforehand, so I know what I was getting into. I –

Hanna voice broke, and they stood silent for a few moments.

"I wish you would change your mind Dean." She said, words rushing out of her mouth.

"Hanna I- Dean couldn't say any more.

"Okay, it's okay. I had to ask. I couldn't not try. I'll always wish you had chosen otherwise, but I know I can't ask of you what you can't do. I'm sorry."

Hanna turned, not waiting to hear what Dean's reply was, running inside the house before she burst into tears in front of Dean.

She ran into the kitchen, leaning against the cool counter, trying to patch up the leak in her dam.

"Hey." Sam stood in the room behind her.

"What is it, Sam?" she softly asked. She didn't turn around; she couldn't show Sam the tears.

"I'm sorry." He sounded so genuine, that Hanna turned around in surprise.

"Why?"

"Dean's always like this. He's been through a lot, Hanna, and so it's difficult for him to be open and vulnerable, and committed. He shuts himself off, because he thinks he only brings trouble to those he loves. I'm trying to change his hopelessness – but I – I've been there, seen him get those scars, and I know why he's the way he is.

But you were like a breath of fresh air to him, I saw it. I can tell you, hundred percent, that he cares about you. A lot. Please, please help me convince him."

"Convince him to do what? Stay here? Take me with him? What?" Hanna raised her arms in desperation. "I don't know, Sam, what I can say, or do, or I would have done it."

"Please speak to him, again. Don't give up on him, don't let him go." Sam begged her. "Make him believe, that he deserves you. He needs to know that, because of last time. Just -" Sam was speaking, when they heard Dean shuffling back in. "Just hold on." Sam said, and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Hanna alone with painful thoughts.

.

.

.

"Hey Hanny!"

Matt practically ran like an eight year old boy towards Hanna, and lifted her in his arms. "You did it!" He kept shouting.

"I did. I'm here. I'm going to be here." Hanna smiled, hugging Matthew back.

Matt and Jerry were told the whole story, with a lot of interjections, and exclamations, and expletives from the company.

"King of Hell! Well, I never." Jerry seemed surprised. "And you made a deal. Stories you hear these days." He chuckled, picking up his second Beer.

"Yeah, well, there's a whole lot of where those came from," Dean said, lifting his beer to Jerry's. Jerry nodded, knowing the rumors that had spread around about the boys. "You're the celebrities' boys, for us hunters. They gotta make a magazine or some such – Winchester Monthly!"

"Yeah, and they could put in articles like – Ten simple ways to detect a demon in your town. How to make holy water in five simple steps…" Hanna said, giggling. "And of course, there's gotta be pictures – winter flannel collection, hunter's gear, heh heh...

"Yeah right. There are books already that we can't seem to get rid of. Don't want to invent hunter paparazzi." Sam chuckled.

As the laughter died down, slowly, Dean and Sam stood up. "Thanks for, uh, everything, Hanna."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. I owe my life to you."

"Aw, nothing of the sort. You're a good hunter, and a good person. You deserve your life." Sam replied, while Dean just blushed, very, very slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam and Dean." Matt said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry. We should keep in touch." Sam said, shaking Jerry's hand.

"Sure thing kids." Jerry nodded, shaking the boys' hands.

.

.

Everyone walked out, to see the brothers off. Sam was taking contact details from Jerry and Matt, while Dean walked towards the car. Hanna followed him.

"Hey Dean." Hanna went to the car, standing at the window of the driver's seat.

"I know we just met Dean, but I think you're it for me." She said, calmly, while Dean looked at her sharply. "Don't say anything; I get you." She continued. "But you deserve to be happy. I know it's not about hunting. It's about you feeling that you won't be good at it. But you are. You will be. Just remember that, okay?"

Dean looked into her eyes, his eyes changing emotions faster than she could record them. But they settled over her, with pure pain that shot through her, paralyzing her.

"I _Know_ I can't do this, Hanna. I've tried it, and it ended up costing too much. So I know, okay, that it's painful, not being with you, but we're both much better off this way." He said, not able to look her into eyes as he finished speaking, each world like a bullet wound into their hearts.

"No one's better off alone, especially when they –

Hanna broke mid-way through her sentence, when she saw Sam nearing them.

"You Deserve this." She said, looking straight into his eyes, kissing him.

His hands found their way towards her back, rubbing gently, leaning into the kiss, sharing it, devouring the moment. Her hands held him, as if she was the only thing keeping him standing.

.

Sam didn't say much by the way of goodbye. He just hugged Hanna close, and whispered in her ear. "Wait for my cue."

They drove out, Hanna waving until she couldn't see the car, leaving behind a pit in her stomach. Whatever did Sam mean? Why wouldn't Dean just understand? What happened when it ended costing him?

Matt and Jerry wisely left her alone, understanding she needed to sort things in her head.

Hanna took herself to her room, and just lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She tried to think of a way to convince Dean, but it all felt so futile now. He probably would meet someone else, and think of her as a fond memory, perhaps.

She couldn't bear the thought of returning to her old life anymore. The hospital felt like a stranger. Maybe she should take time off, go somewhere. She hadn't thought of a vacation in years. Maybe she needed to refresh.

Flap.

Hanna sat jerkily up. "Cas?"

Castiel stood at the end of Hanna's bed.

"What are you doing here Cas?"

"I'm here to take you to the bunker." Castiel replied, very straightforward.

Take me to bunker?

"Why? Did Dean send you?" a little hope bloomed in her heart.

"No. It was Sam." Cas replied. "Check your phone. He's sent you a message."

 _Dean is miserable. I can't see this anymore. I'm sending Cas to pick you up. He'll drop you at the bunker before we get there. Let's surprise Dean. – Sam._

 _Are you sure this is the right thing to do? – Hanna._

 _Yeah. I'm sure. Are you? – Sam._

 _He said he's done this before, but it ended up costing him. I don't wanna hurt him. – Hanna._

 _I'll explain. I still think you should come. – Sam._

 _Give me some time to think. – Hanna._

 _We're stopping in a few minutes. I'll call you. – Sam._

A few minutes later, Sam called her.

"Hey, Hanna, you need to know, Dean's only ever had one long term relation. That was Lisa and her son, ben. He lived with her for a year, but later they were used as hostages against us. They got hurt pretty bad, and Dean couldn't bear being responsible for that.

So, he asked Cas to make them forget him. But you are a hunter. There is always risk in being with us, with him. If you don't want it, that's okay. Just tell Cas your decision." He spoke hurriedly.

"Where are you?"

"We're refueling. He doesn't know. Decide fast, coz we'll be at the bunker in an hour."

"Okay." Hanna clicked off.

 _What should I do?_

.

.

.

An hour later, Dean pulled in the bunker garage.

No one spoke as they got out, and entered the bunker. Dean wouldn't even look at Sam. All he wanted was to just go to his room, put on some headphones, or try to sleep, or just drink. He needed to escape his head.

They both walked into the library, to find Cas standing there. He nodded and winked crazily at Sam.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Dean asked him, feeling weird at the sudden nodding and winking.

"We have a surprise for you, Dean." Sam answered, his face suddenly lit up.

"What surprise?" Dean asked.

"It's in your Room." Cas answered, smiling like a little child. Dean looked askance at him, at the odd little smile on the otherwise very serious Angel. What had gotten into him, thought Dean.

He was depressed, and he knew Sam was just trying to cheer him up. Probably there was some pie waiting for him. But he knew what he wanted, the thing that he had just driven away from.

He dragged himself to his room, and as he went away, Sam and Cas spoke to each other in whispers, which he couldn't hear.

Dean opened the door, and blinked, when he looked at the person sitting on his bed, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hanna?"

He spoke weakly. This had to be a dream. Or a hallucination? Why was he having hallucinations? He blinked again, rubbed his eyes, and even pinched himself, as the vision in front of him stood up, and walked slowly, gently towards him.

"Dean?" she waved her palms in front his face, trying to break his continuous gaze at her.

"Dean?" She touched his chest.

He felt it. She was real.

She was real.

.

.

And that was all he needed to know, to break down, to let himself loose from the prisons of his mind.

Suddenly there were air guitars, drumrolls, and cheers in the background. Dean knew that those sounds were in his head, and he smiled, because that little palm on his heart, belonged to very real body, a very real person.

He raised his arm, covering the palm that covered his heart, lying over his shirt. Hanna smiled, as he smiled at her.

And then he was holding her, tight in his grip, protecting her. And he was holding onto her, with all his might, healing off her.

"Sam and Cas planned this. And I wanted to. Oh, I was thinking about it. About following your damn signal until I reached you, and then beating some sense into your thick head.

I'm not going to let you go without even trying. I'm just not. Okay? I've decided, for both of us that I'm going to be with you. Got it?" She asked, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. She looked fiercely at him as though daring him to disagree.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." Dean spoke into her ears, pulling her closer. "You can decide to go to hell, and I'm follow you into the dark, baby. I'll be there." He murmured. "Although, let's avoid hell. Been there, done that. No good date spots." Dean chuckled into her neck.

He bent back, to see tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, you're here," he spoke, wiping away the tears with his nose, kissing her everywhere on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and picking her up, swinging her round.

Sometime later, they both came out to the Kitchen, where Sam and Cas were standing, talking.

"Thank you guys," Hanna said, leaning into Dean. "Yeah, Thanks. This was the best surprise ever." Dean said, letting go of Hanna to hug Sam. "Sure thing, Dean." Sam replied.

Hanna moved forward, to hug Cas, who awkwardly returned it. "You're most welcome. You deserve to be with each other."

Hanna hugged Sam too, while Dean hugged Cas.

"I think that's enough of a chick flick scene, don't you think Dean?" Hanna asked, smiling.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean both said. "That's my line," Dean told her.

"So is Hanna your Girlfriend?" Cas asked, looking brightly from Hanna to Dean.

"Yeah. She is." Dean answered, smiling.

.

.


	13. Epilogue One

Epilogue One: Newcomer(s).

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the day I would have died. And it is also the day I met Dean, Two years ago. Things have been so eventful since then. I never believed that I would have so much happiness, when I had made that deal, when I had believed my soul was damned and my life limited._

 _In a way, Crowley is the reason I found Dean. He's caused enough trouble even after. Somehow, I find his relation with the boys quite funny. He seems to adore them, while loathing them. But enough about him. I have some other news._

 _Guess what?_

 _I'm pregnant! Yes! It's unbelievable, but true. I haven't told Dean yet. The doc told me I'm two months in, which means, seven months later, I'm going to have a little baby! I need to calm down; I'm so excited that I can barely keep myself from jumping up and down._

 _It's so huge. I admit, we're not exactly well off, but between my job and Dean's part time work I think we can manage okay. There's also the money Grandfather left me, and between everything, it's not going to be impossible, a little difficult maybe, but... there's gonna be a sweet little baby, and that's all I can think about._

 _There was a time that I had dreamt, of a perfect life, with a nice boy, and a kid, and maybe a dog, living in the city maybe, in a nice apartment, working hard, but still, content. It was the worst eight years of my life when I knew I would never have that dream._

 _And then came along my savior, my Dean Winchester. He literally brought me my soul back; I still cannot fathom the depths from which he has recovered me, and he didn't just save my soul. He also made my life._

 _Truly speaking, its hunting that I'm worried about. The baby changes things and I don't really know what Dean will do. He may want to stop, to get out, but we both know that he can't live without hunting. It was fine till now, I could join them and help out whenever. But now I'm going to have my hands full. I cannot believe it still myself!_

 _Despite of all this, I'm surprisingly sure of myself. I'm rather worried about Dean's reaction. We weren't really trying, it just happened. I'm hoping his reaction will be better than mine when he proposed to me._

 _That is a funny story, and Dean will never let me forget it. I remember it vividly, as if it happened yesterday._

 _It was a date, we were returning from, our first anniversary. Three years of relationship with the green-eyed, devilish, and my adorable Dean. I was really happy, since the past few months had been rough, full of anxiety, and worry._

 _We were at my old place, staying there for a few days, like a getaway. For our date, Dean took me to the same club that we had gone to the first time we had danced, then the restaurant where we'd often go, and then finally home. By the time we reached home, I had gotten slightly more drunk than usual._

 _Dean took me to the backyard. It was an amazing, moonlit night, and I remember, hazily, feeling like we were in clouds. We were sitting on the log, leaning against each other, quietly when Dean untangled his hand from mine, and dropped down on one knee, holding a ring box._

 _But I said nothing. The euphoria, and the surprise got me, and I just fainted, and fell right off the log!_

 _The poor guy, he brought me around, worried that I was sick. But when I woke up, I was so hung-over and groggy, I had completely forgotten about the proposal._

 _Dean, my poor baby, he said nothing, waiting for me to say something, but I didn't and so he didn't either._

 _The next morning, I woke with a slight headache, to find Dean asleep beside me. I walked into the bathroom, and I was brushing my teeth, when he walked in, sleepily, leaned at the door, looking at a messy me._

 _I looked at him, then back in the mirror, when I suddenly remembered! I splattered the toothpaste all over the mirror, as I almost shrieked at the image in my memory. I know I looked horrified, as it all came back. I was so goddamn ashamed. My prince charming was down on one knee, and I was flat on my back!_

 _Dean was confused and struggling to keep from laughing at my sorry spectacle, but I forgave him, because I'd messed up the most important moment in our lives!_

 _Anyway, I washed my mouth, and I explained what had happened, and he just – went down there and then, and I just nodded, placing my hand in his. He slid that beautiful ring on my finger, and I have been Mrs. Hanna Dean Winchester for a proud year._

 _Married life has been quite different than what I had imagined, before I'd dealt my soul. Because when I made that deal, I didn't expect to marry anyone. Nothing really changed after marriage between Dean and me, except for my name. He was so proud to call me Mrs. Winchester._

 _When I moved in with Dean that fateful day when Cass brought me to the bunker, I gave up my job at the hospital, and took up full time hunting. Dean was reluctant at first, but I was adamant. I wanted to be better at hunting, and needed all the practice I could get._

 _I'd still freelance; serve a few weeks or so at the local hospital, or a clinic. But that was when hunts were low, and even the boys picked up a day jobs around town, doing odd jobs here and there. We lived at my old place for a while like that, but then there was a huge rush of hunts, and we had to move back to the bunker._

 _But no hunting for me now. I wasn't pushed into this life; I chose it. Somehow, hunting has been satisfying to me._

 _I'm waiting for Dean. He's out with Sammy. He has no idea of the surprise waiting for him._

 _Hoping for the best, Hanna Winchester, would-be-Momma!_


	14. Epilogue Two

Epilogue Two: Wedding Bells.

.

Hanna was hoping that Clarice wouldn't be busy with a hunt. She needed her now. She needed a girl-friend because there was just a guy mess all around her, and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clarice." Hanna was glad to hear her friend's voice.

"Oh, Hi Hanna. How you been?" Clarice sounded good.

"I'm fine. I actually wanted to tell you and Ray some great news." Hanna bubbled with joy every time she told someone the news.

"What?"

"Uhm, I'm getting married!" Hanna loudly announced.

"AAAAAHhhhh!" High pitched shrieks ensued, followed by giggling on both sides.

"Yup." Hanna stood with pride on her face, heart swelling. She heard the lawn mower getting started again in her backyard, so she walked a little away.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Clarice was also shouting on the other side.

"Thank you."

"So when'd he propose? How? Where?" Clarice was excited, and she couldn't stop with the questions. She had lately grown very, very close to Hanna. Clarice and Katie had been the best of friends before Katie had met Hanna, and after Katie, Clarice had had hard time visiting Hanna because of Katie's demise.

But recently, she'd needed backup for a hunt, and She and Hanna spent a week together, which when all walls fell, and the girls warmed up to each other, having well mourned their loss.

"Funny story. Tell you when you get here, for our wedding. It's this Saturday." Hanna told her, feeling giddy herself. It was rather fast, but then, what was there to wait for?

"No. No way! So soon? What you preggers or something?" Clarice shrieked again.

"NO! I'm not! We uh, don't think of any reason why we should wait. And it's not like we're throwing a grand party. It's a small, quaint wedding. We're having it in the backyard. Sam and Dean are clearing up the garden, and making it, well, making it more garden - less forest." Hanna launched into explanation. Even Matt had thought she was pregnant when they announced that they wanted to get married within ten days.

"Oh, okay. Well, when do you need me there?"

"Actually, I'd like you right away. I wondered if you'd be my maid of honor." Hanna asked, wondering if the girl would be okay with it.

"WOW! Whoo! That – that is – of course, Hanna! I'd love to. I can be there in a day." Clarice said, apparently giggling and excited. Hanna felt so much better.

"Good. Because I'm going to need some lady help." Hanna smiled, at having a girl there, finally, to back her choices up. Dean and Sam were entirely dictating the whole plan, and it was so much confusion, really.

"Of course. And I have experience. So you can be relaxed." Clarice announced coolly.

"Experience?"

"I was bridesmaid for this girl who lived near us. Her sister bailed three days before wedding, the planner fell sick, and her mom went into hysterics. She literally begged me. And I planned the whole wedding in three days, like a badass." Clarice laughed a short laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah right. Well then planner, get your ass here. I'm giving you seven days."

"Sure, sure. What have you got planned already?"

"Um, just the venue, Sam's obviously best man and um, Matt's giving me away and, oh, and Cass is marrying us. Can you believe it? An actual angel is presiding over my marriage!" Hanna felt that very emphatically.

"Oh hell no. Really?"

"Yup. He's rehearsing the speech, bothering everyone with – does this sound appropriate, or – why must you repeat these vows after me? – and number of other questions." Cass had been exploring all wedding traditions, and every few hours, come up with more bizarre suggestions than the earlier one.

"Sounds like you got your hands full."

"Yup. There is still a lot to do - the dresses, the decorations, the food, and other program stuff to plan. There's not many an invitations to send. Actually, all the invites have been over the phone."

"Oh yeah? How many people?"

"Um, for me, Matt, You, Ray, and Jerry and his wife, and of course, Carter. I'm thinking of inviting Katie's brother, Jules, but I can't seem to reach his cell. My parents didn't have siblings, just some cousins whose names I don't even know. I'm also calling Leah, an old friend from the hospital." Hanna smiled at the memory of Leah, who'd always want to set-up Hanna.

"Okay, I'll find Jules. I know you lost contact after Katie – anyway, what about Dean's side of guests?" Clarice wisely didn't discuss Katie. They all missed her.

"On Dean's side? Sam's taking care of that. They have an old sheriff friend, Jody, and her adopted daughters, and another sheriff friend, Donna. There's also some hunter friend called Garth and his wife. There's someone else, a guy who runs a juvie home, I forgot his name." Hanna recited the list as she remembered.

"Okay, so that's a good enough number for a decent party. I'll check back with you when I locate Jules. I'll start tonight; maybe reach your house tomorrow afternoon or something. I'll call you."

"Okay, darling, thank you so much!" Hanna cooed.

"Of course! See ya!"

The girls hung up, each with joy in their heart. Clarice looked forward to doing something different in a long time, even if it was just planning a wedding. Hunting all the time took the toll out of you, and it had been quite depressing the last few times.

Clarice quickly threw together a duffle, and a suitcase with some fancy dresses. She had a habit of indulging herself, and this was where it would pay off. This wasn't your normal society event, being an all hunters wedding, but still, Clary wasn't going to miss a chance to show off.

She took out all her contact lists, going through them to see if she could call Jules. Jules, Katie, Hanna, Ray and Clarice, had been a great team. And she thought she knew where she could find Jules. It was time he came back to his family, and be there for them.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at Hanna's house, there had been a heated discussion over what side of garden looked better – the side that Sam cleaned or that Dean cleaned. Hanna was talking to Castiel, when Dean came in bursting. "What?"

"Come outside." Dean said, and ran back out without even stopping. Hanna followed.

The backyard looked transformed. The grass was cut within an inch of its life, the bushes and hedges were pruned, and the large log that lay near the boundary was aligned to the middle.

"If we can bend these two branches, we get a nice arch over this log, where the wedding can be held." Dean suggested, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Yeah, Hanna could picture that.

"Yeah. It would look just great." Hanna nodded, just as excited as him.

"Sam!" suddenly, Dean unwrapped himself and was running towards one of the tree. Sam appeared near the other tree from nowhere and both of them were halfway up the tree before Hanna could say, 'I'm getting married.'

"What are you boys doing?" Hanna shouted.

"Stand right there!" Dean shouted when Hanna moved a few steps back towards the house. "We need you to tell us if it's looking good as we do it."

"Okay, fine, be careful!"

A few instructions, a 'son of a-' and some shouts later, the branches were making a half circular arch over the log.

"It's gonna be really beautiful." Sam told Hanna and Dean, who were staring at the place where they were to be married. "Hmm, Yes." Hanna dreamily said, smiling.

.

.

.

.

The Day itself was ever so Dreamy, thought Dean.

Dean wasn't the one to give in to the touchy-feely crap, but damn that day for making him nearly cry. His heart was near-bursting at the seams; he was so full of love that day.

From the moment they separated, the day before the wedding, Dean felt a hollow in his heart –place where Hanna sat. He spent the entire night with Sam, on the hood of the impala, talking.

"I never thought it would come to this. I –

Dean was too chocked to continue, but Sam understood. He knew how much his brother hated voicing his feelings, but he also got that Dean wanted Sam to know what it felt like.

"I know, Dean. I know." Sam reassured him. Dean took another sip of his beer.

"I just want you to know Sammy that no matter what happens with me, you're always my little brother, and you'll always come first with me. You're right up there with Hanna."

"Hey. You'll always be my big brother. Nothing is going to change that. If anything, it's going to officially give me a sister." Sam replied. Sam had come to love Hanna, just as she had. He could talk about Dean to her, and feel calmer, that when Dean was out there, worried about Sam, there was someone who worried about Dean, who was concerned about Dean, and would never let go.

"It's going to be amazing, you'll see." Sam told Dean, who was staring at the stars. "She's amazing, and she's been so good to you. You're so much happier with her, and I can see that."

"I feel like all the weights that were pulling me down, they're gone. Or more like, I'm stronger and I can't feel the weights." Dean confessed, staring down at the ground.

There was so much history, so many memories, so many moments to revisit.

The beginning, the rocky, uncertain beginning. Now that he looked back, Dean could see his own anxiety, for a fierce, bright strange little hunter, who'd lost her soul for her brother.

Then there was the adamant girl, who'd followed him, who hadn't let go, even when he had.

There was the adoring girlfriend, who woke him, either kissing, tickling, nuzzling, or singing.

There was the irritated lover, who'd scowl when he suggested- Dean blushed at the thought. Every moment spent cherishing her body was wonderful. She pleased, spurred, fulfilled him.

There was that time he thought he had definitely lost her. He always maintained it was his fault; that was the way Dean functioned. But no matter whose fault, he swore he'd never let her out of his sight on a hunt.

Another little snippet of memory, made Dean feel warmer than ever. Sam's birthday. She wanted to celebrate it, by giving him a surprise party. Dean was so happy that day, and it was because he'd realized she was also fiercely protective of Sam. She had made Sam her brother too…

 _"_ _Hey, thank you guys. I'm – I'm really happy. You didn't have to, Hanna, …" Sam was talking, after they'd eaten the cake, opened the presents, and sung the song. "Sam. You're my family, just as much Dean is or Matthew is. You're all I have. So I will always want to do it – do anything."_

And – Her angry warrior like stance when they were about to get hurt; She'd almost sacrificed everything; she burned everything in her way, to get to them.

Dean had always worried about the future in relationships – how did people not get bored of each other? How did they find it interesting, and amazing to do the same things every day, with the same person?

Now he didn't want to think of life without her.

.

.

Author's Note...

I always imagined Dean getting married, in a quiet all hunter wedding, not too many guests, and going on a sweet honeymoon to a cabin near the beach, or in a forest, or a small cottage countryside... If there is anything in this chapter, that you want me to improve on, or any suggestions, please, please share.

And of course please tell me how you like the story. I am extremely sorry that I was so delayed in posting the last few chapters, and I hope the end makes up for it...


	15. Epilogue Three

Epilogue Three: Happiness and Family.

Hanna's letter to Matty.

 _Hey Matty,_

 _How have you been? How's Izzy?_

 _I'm writing to show the kids what letters mean, and it's just more romantic than phone calls._

 _James is writing dedicatedly, but Jo just doesn't bother herself with words. She's like her dad. Less words, more action. They miss you, and your funny games. So on that note, this letter is the official invitation for the twins' sixth birthday Party._

 _Bring Isabelle too. I want to meet her. I am so happy for you._

 _Dean and I are just fine. Sam's already here, planning the party with Dean. They get so excited, as if it was their birthday. Sam wants to have a family gathering, so I guess that includes Jerry. He's been more of a father to us than just a friend. Do tell him to try and come. I'll call him too._

 _In this whole planning, the only things I get to do for my kids are buying clothes and making food. Sam and Dean have hijacked the house, and won't let me interfere. The house is in a mess, and I'm the one who's going to have to clean up after. Thank god Clary helps._

 _Dean has agreed to do a treasure hunt, so send your gifts in before you come. We want to hide them before. I still can't believe Dean fell for my treasure hunt idea when I'm really getting them ready to face the truth. I don't want to rehash 'that' argument._

 _I'm glad that they know some of it. It'll be easier for them to understand, as they grow up. I haven't told them outright yet. Sometimes, though, we do go on hunt, now that Sam and Clary are busy, and I get Leah to watch them sometimes._

 _It's all thanks to Leah. They like it there, and Leah loves amusing them. We tell them that mom and Dad want a holiday, and they can have one with Auntie Lee. I was scared how she'd react when I told her about hunting. But here we are, baby-sitting for each other._

 _I'm kind of glad you didn't join hunting though. I don't know why. But it feels like an achievement to me._

 _Don't forget to invite Jerry, and do come in time. I still have to write to Jody and invite them. I think that makes nine grown-ups and three much pampered kids. Can't forget the littlest loves of all, our Robbie! Although, I don't count Cas as a grownup when he's with us and the kids! Looking forward to seeing you and Izzy._

 _Lots of Love, (Jo sends Kisses, James is asking you to come fast.)(Oh, Dean says get Izzy flowers from us.) Your sister, Hanna W._


	16. Epilogue Four

Epilogue Four: The Future.

.

It's been ten years today, after the memorable birthday party that Dean and I threw for the twins. Memorable, because that's where a new chapter started, with a new love story, a very different, yet a very amazing love story.

Dean and I have had a long journey, full of ups and downs, troubles and celebrations, with many an argument, ended by many a make-up kisses, and sweet embraces… look at me, getting all emotional.

But it's only fair. James left us for college today. He'd planned, and done all the work on his own; we've just supported him in anything he wanted. And surprisingly, my boy got in Stanford –circle of life, I suppose. But Jamie is studying Management, and I'm sure my boy is going places.

Happier than James or me is Dean, who rejoices at the fact that Jamie didn't join the life. He's a little miffed that he couldn't persuade Jo to do the same. But she's more stubborn than her father. She graduated out of high school with fairly good report – but she put her foot down. She is going on a road trip, with Claire, hunting, like Dean and Sam used to.

Dean raved, and shouted, and bribed and even blackmailed. But I – I knew what determination Jo has when she decides something in earnest. And besides, Jo is a better hunter than I ever was, even at sixteen. She's been taught by the best, and trained by the best.

Actually, this whole episode reminded me of when the twins first wanted to go with us. They had always known about supernatural creatures, even as children. They were nine, when they asked to come with us. Dean refused at first, but eventually relented into teaching them to shoot.

When they were fourteen, we went on a series of family hunts. James usually paired with me and Jo with her Daddy. James and Johanna both have always liked hunting with us, even though James thinks of it as a hobby, to be done on the side. The kids have never had to lose anything to force them into the life, which is why it's easy for them to walk away.

Anyway, between me and her, we convinced Dean, to let her go. But he made Jo promise, that she'd see us at-least once a month, and that it would only be for a year. I was secretly very glad for that promise, because no matter how much I support my darling's freedom, it breaks my heart to think of her out there hunting on her own.

Dean had offered to go with her, but somehow, I don't want Dean to start hunting again. It's been ages since we've been just us, and I want this time for ourselves.

Dean left full time hunting when twins were born, and he took up odd jobs. Later, he got a permanent job in Cars development section, of a local company. He's done pretty well since then.

I joined the hospital again, when the twins were two year old. Me, Dean and Sam, we all then moved from the bunker to my House. Sam wanted to stay back at the bunker, but I'd gotten used to us as a family, and even Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

Dean stayed home for a while, taking care of the kids, while Sam worked a few odd jobs and I focused on getting permanent residency at the hospital. But when the kids were a little older, Dean also got his job – and Sam stayed with the kids for the most part.

Sam never left hunting, though. Within a few years, he became what Bobby was, to a lot of people. Dean was happy, that Sam wasn't out in the field too much, at least not without him.

Sam dated Clary got together, right around when we Winchesters moved to my house. Clary used to visit us so often, and she and Sammy fell in love, I suppose. A year and a half, I guess after we moved in, Clary called me one night, and she and Sam were on the line.

 _"_ _Hanny? I need – uh, we need your help."_

 _"_ _What's wrong, Sammy? Where's Clary?"_

 _"_ _She's uh, in the bathroom."_

 _"_ _Is she sick?"_

 _"_ _Well – I think – we think we're Pregnant."_

Few months later, a pretty little baby girl came home, called Mary Roberta Winchester, named after her Grandma and uncle bobby. A few months later, Sammy and Clarice got married.

 _There was a debate, when we brought Mary home. Sam didn't say much, while all the rest of us suggested and argued over baby names. Suddenly, he says, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to, Mary Roberta Winchester." we're all quiet for a moment, and then Clary goes, "Hey Robbie, I'm your Momma!"_

 _When we named our kids though, it was a larger discussion, and Sam had made a list and everything. That's when I told Dean that if one of the twins is a girl, then her name was Kate. When we actually brought the kids home, we decided on Kate and John. But somehow it didn't sound right to me. So I suggested James and Johanna, after James, my dad, and John, Dean's dad. "What about Kate?" "She'll be Johanna Kate Winchester. And he will be, James – um, James…_

 _"_ _James Cassie Winchester. Cas has been my best friend, just as Kate was yours." Dean says, quietly and we know that these are the perfect names for our babies._

.

When Sam got married, they were going to stay at Clary's old apartment – but it was a small place, and I always wanted a large family. So I – we, me and Dean, convinced Sam and Clary to move in the big house with us. I had some renovations done, adding two bedrooms downstairs – for the kids.

Sam was the real housekeeper, I should say, since Clary too took up a job at the local sheriff's office – as a secretary. That way she could always keep an eye on things. Sam managed the phones and other research, and really, he looked after the kids more than the rest of us did. He occasionally went on hunts too – Dean always insisted that Sam take the Impala whenever he went on a hunt, like a good luck charm. That car has always brought my husband back home; she's my guardian angel for the Winchesters.

It is really been the best years of my life, with the children all over the house – and now there's only Robbie. Matty's kids – Brian and Madeleine visit us sometimes, when they've got a weekend off.

Matt graduated as a software engineer and began working for one of the software giants. He married Isabelle and he now leads a team of design engineers. They stay with Jerry, funnily enough, since Jerry's got no kids of his own, they invited Matt and Belle to live with them – it's closer to his office and the University – Izzy's a professor of Languages.

Matt helped modify Charlie's updates to the bunker software. Now the program connects to all major databases like facial recognitions etc. It even detects major disturbances and dangers. We have it in our Panic chamber, which I had built in the basement when I had moved in the house long ago.

Roy stays at the bunker now, with Jules. After my wedding, Me, Dean, Sam, Jules, Roy, Clary, Carter, Jody and Claire – we visited the bunker, showed everyone around, and told them they had it as backup whenever they'd like.

A few years later, Roy and Jules, (They'd paired up, after Robbie came along – Clary couldn't always make it.) asked, if they could use the bunker – and then since then, they've always been in and out, keeping the place up, helping other hunters out.

Cas – our darling Angel – has become the Angel of hunters. He stays at the bunker, now, and whenever there's aid needed, whether medical, or rescue – Cas is dispatched. His angelic mojo comes in handy everywhere.

And by everywhere, I mean, most at my house! When the kids were smaller, Dean summoned Cas to heal them so much, that Cas was nearly sleeping in the nursery. Especially when Robbie was a baby, Dean made more fuss than Sam ever did.

Dean called her, 'Bob' never Robbie; _"It's Robbie, Uncle Dean, NOT BOB!"_

Cas is James's favorite Uncle, because Cas takes him to fly sometimes. Jo is a little wary of his sudden appearance, but she dotes on him anyway. He loved to play with James and Jo when they were babies and now he simply couldn't stay away from Robbie. Surprisingly he was extremely comfortable answering their childish questions. It was like watching actual babies and one baby in a trench-coat. He speaks like them, without any filter. And it's so much fun to watch.

Crowley is still King of Hell. He's not very happy with the increasing number of organized hunters. But then, he regards it more as a challenge, and has proven quite evolutionary with new tactics. He's won a few times, lost a few. But he has taken care not to send a demon near either of our children.

He visited us at my kid's sixth birthday party when Sam announced his engagement to Clary. Apparently he was invited, but again, no one knows who, and he doesn't tell. I'm convinced that he keeps tabs on us and comes around to see such occasions.

 _James and Jo both walk up to him, "Are you Uncle Crowley? Mum said he's come to our birthday for the first time." Me, Dean and Sam are watching them._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm Uncle Crowley." "Where's your gift? We finished the hunt already, but your gift wasn't in it."_

 _"_ _Hunt?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. We started the party with a treasure hunt." Jo tells him proudly._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll ask you a question and then you can have a gift." "Okay!" the children jump._

 _Crowley smiles and asks, "What do you know about Uncle Crowley?" "Um, Mum said you wanted her soul but you didn't take it. I'm glad, uncle Crowley." James answers, holding out his hand. Crowley shakes it, both extremely solemn._

 _"_ _Daddy says you're very sensitive and Medo-Medoramatic. What does that mean?" Jo asks in return. "It's Melodramatic, my dear. Your Dad thinks he's funny, but he's not." He tells her, smiling._

 _"_ _Here's your gift," he lays a necklace in each kid's hand. We are a little alarmed so we go nearer now._

 _"_ _I've had a spell put on it, so that it will never break, unless and until only the wearer chooses to remove it. It will block against all demonic or otherwise possessions, and it will burn hot in any spiritual presence." Crowley tells us aside, while the kids are trying it on. That is quite a gift._

 _"_ _It's amazing, Crowley," I say, joining in, with Robbie in my hands. "It's beautiful," Jo sings. James is tracing its pattern, "this is just like dad's tattoo." Dean and Sam just stand there, looking at this amazing exchange._

 _Just then Crowley speaks to Dean. "By the way, ME, Sensitive and Melodramatic?" Dean just smiles. "You know you love a little Drama, Crowley, admit It." says Sam._

 _"_ _Whatever, Moose." When Crowley spoke to her dad, Robbie crooned. "Oh, see, the little one likes my drama," Crowley says, and all his dignified manner aside, he begins making baby noises at my niece!_

 _"_ _Hello, Little One, You didn't think I forgot you, did you?" He says to Robbie, producing a third, similar necklace, which he dangles in front of her._

 _"_ _Oh, Crowley, you didn't have to get the kids anything." I say. "These really are great. Thank you."_

 _"_ _I know." He says, handing the necklace to Sam._

 _"_ _You really like the Boys, don't you?" I ask. Dean and Sam are both looking at Crowley now. "Me and Winchesters, we've had a lot of history, it's true. And you and me, honey, we have a history too." Crowley winks at me._

 _"_ _Yup we do," I say, shifting Robbie to other side. "But why-_

 _"_ _You're the only one who deserves a family?" He bluntly cuts through. All the three of us blanch a little, I think._

 _"_ _Oh Crowley." After a pause, I say, "Well, now you're an Uncle. How does that feel? Old? Entitled? Gray haired?"_

 _"_ _Ha ha, humor based on my age." He says, smiling, patting Robbie's head. "She looks so much like Moose."_

 _"_ _Winchester genes are forever dominant. My kids have almost nothing from my side – they both look so much more like Dean." I complain._

 _"_ _Jo I admit is Dean's copy, but James has your nose, and eyes." Crowley replies, looking at my two mini-devils run up the stairs for some reason._

 _Later he spots Cas "What did Cas get? Honey?"_

 _"_ _No, He's going to teach them enochian." Dean answers._

 _"_ _Look at you, Dean. Family man, cute wife, kids learning Enochian."_

 _Just then Sam appears at the top of the stairs. "May have your attention, Ladies, Gentlemen, Angel and Demon. Clary, if you would please join me."_

 _When Clary reaches him, he puts a hand in his jacket and draws out a ring. Everybody gasps collectively._

 _"_ _Clary, I love you. I want to spend my life, my eternity with you. Clarice Marilla Trey, will you marry me?" a huge round of applause as Clary whispers yes._

 _"_ _Crowley's crying," Cas announces unceremoniously. We turn to find a teary eyed Crowley. Dean quickly snaps a picture on his phone. Everyone is half-laughing. "Aww!"_

 _Crowley immediately goes on defensive, "it's not every day moose gets married. Okay? And your angel has no manners." "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Crowley," Cas says innocently and we go into laughter again. Crowley glares at him and vanishes. Cas still doesn't understand this joke._

.

My life with Dean has been more than what I ever dared to dream.

I love him. He loves me.

That's all I'll ever need.


	17. Sneak-Peak!

**Author's Note:**

Hello, Dears.

If you like the story, "Love for my soul," I'm sure you'll like the story, "The First Date." and it's sequel, which is in-progress - "The Second Date."

These are the stories of how Dean slowly overcomes his phobia of Dating, which was deep-seated in what happened to Lisa. Each date, is a tale in itself, of how he gets fascinated with the charms of a hunter, discovering his needs, his wants that have been dormant for so long.

But this is also a story about a hunter - helpful, kind soul, who lost quite a bit while the apocalypse was looming. Who discovered herself through hunting - through killing - and then through healing.

She isn't broken. Just been tried by life. Not so many times as Dean, but nevertheless, that's what makes the core of Dean's protectiveness - never to let another hunter go through what he had to.

The Dean in this story is just like the Dean that met Hanna but becomes so much more.

Read on to find out.

 **Chapter One. (Excerpts)**

.

"Dammit, Dean!"

I shouted at the top of my voice when I saw him walk upstairs in that wrecked hole, checking for monsters, even when he was injured.

I pushed off the one vamp coming towards me, he tripped me, and I fell down on my back with my machete still in my hand. He was about to lower himself on me to bite when I swung with all my might and the head came off – almost. The machete got stuck in there, just at the last nick, but the vamp was definitely down.

I picked myself up and ran after Dean.

Thank god, (yes I believed in God,) that there was no one upstairs. Just as I reached up, I saw Dean swaying, and his energy gave out.

"Lou?" he said, blinking, and then he fell down.

I wasn't there in time to catch him. He fell on the hard wooden floor, limp, unconscious.

As far as we both knew, we had cleaned this nest out. It was mostly youngsters, newborns, who hadn't any experience with their strengths or powers. The person who turned them, well, I didn't think we'd found that vamp.

I sighed, as I tried to lift that heavy ass hunter, but he wouldn't move.

There was only one thing to do.

.

.

.

 **Chapter Three:**

 _He's going to be okay. We'll get his hearing back. It's probably not too much damage._

 _I kept repeating that to myself._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Dean's POV:**

I don't know why I want her to stay so much. I guess I've gotten used to the way she stays around me, taking care of me.

 _It's the first time I've admitted to myself that I love being taken care of._

Anyway, that's not it. She didn't rest at all last night. I heard her shuffle all the time. She shouldn't drive without rest.

 _Keep telling yourself that, but you know why you really want her to stay._

She had fallen asleep, her head resting against my shoulder now. I slowed down, and I quietly put her head on my lap. She didn't even stir. Just curled up on the seat beside me.

I resumed driving.

 _Her hair's so straight. Wonder how it feels, running fingers through it._

 _Shut up, Dean. Get a lid on it._

For two hours I tried to keep my thoughts under control.

.

.

.

 **Chapter Ten:**

.

"Go out with me." He said, smiling that wicked smile of his that melts me.

"Um- Dean, are you sure?" I ask, not knowing what to say.

"If you don't go out with me, you won't go with Hayley. Then we won't have our lead."

"You'll sabotage a case, to go out with me," I said.

"Yup." He said, nodding, that bad, bad hunter.

"Fine. Okay. I'll go out with you. But-

"But what?" he pouted.

.

.

.

.

Go to the story - The First Date, to find out!


End file.
